A New Life
by MeaganMusick
Summary: Faith and Buffy are Twin slayers who move to Sunny Dale with their sister Dawn. Now having to live with an aunt, they meet new people, one which they aren’t pleased to see. COMPLETE! FINALLY
1. Good Ol' SunnyD

Author: BlackCherrymeg  
  
Title:  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!  
  
Summary: Faith and Buffy are Twin slayers who move to Sunny Dale with their sister Dawn. Now having to live with an aunt, they meet new people, one which they aren't pleased to see.   
  
AN: There will be some Spike/Buffy and then Angel/Faith soon!  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
The bus trip was long and my neck was stiff from sleeping in the chair. Dawn was already awake eating my Goldfish crackers. "Dawn those are mine! You should've asked!"  
  
"Sorry you were asleep. Faith said it was ok." I glared at Faith.  
  
"Lighten up B. we don't need to be fighting at the moment. We are five minutes away from a boring town with a boring aunt and with mom's death on her trip to Africa we just can't be fighting. Dawn you are thirteen, you know how to pack your own snacks!"  
  
"Well Buffy's seventeen and doesn't know how to pack enough for everyone!"  
  
"Well sorry for being super mom for everyone around here!" I turned in my seat and stared out the window. Faith tried talking to me but I just stared out the window. I couldn't deal with this right now. Mom promised to be back. She was going to look for some ancient artifacts in some cave of something… me and Faith couldn't raise Dawn so we had to move.  
  
"Do you think dad still lives here?" I turned and saw Faith's eyes fill with anger.  
  
"I hope not Dawn. He wouldn't be much help to us anyway." Faith just turned in her seat, and then the driver announced our arrival. I looked out the window and saw many trees and big family-size houses. There was a lot of grass and nature… it was different from where we lived. Sure we were a little outside of L.A but we were always in the city.  
  
"Well it's pretty nice for a Hell mouth, don't you think B.?"  
  
"What's a Hell mouth Buffy?" Dawn looked confused… we hid our slayer life from her.  
  
"It's nothing Dawn, she just means she doesn't like it since it's not home… with mom." Dawn nodded.  
  
"It is a Hell Mouth then." Faith and I laughed at her innocence.  
  
I stepped out of the bus, feeling a little out of place since I had on my light purple pajama pants and a spaghetti strap pink top. Everyone else, except Dawn and faith, were wearing regular clothes. I guess Dawn fit in, she was in a baby blue Capri set and faith was in some black pajama pants with a flame shirt.  
  
"How about we keep the twin thing to ourselves… I would like to start this life on my own." I looked at Faith and was a little hurt at what she said. We had shared everything in our life; we even once dated the same guy… then found out and dumped him. But to just stop I guess would be a nice break.  
  
"Well I guess if you want… nobody would know we are twins anyways, I mean I have blonde hair below my shoulders and you have dark brown to your shoulders. I have emerald eyes that shine against my complexion." Faith rolled her eyes at my self-centerness. "You have mocha eyes… it will be a piece of cake."   
  
"You sound a little full of yourself there B., Dawn we might need to step away from her. Her ego is about to explode." I knew she was kidding and we all laughed. I looked ahead and saw a short skinny lady, with mousy-brown hair. She waved us over to her.  
  
"Oh my look at you girls! All grown-up and so mature." She hugged us all then took us over to her…minivan.  
  
"Crap she's a minivan mom. I told you we should have lived in New York with that one guy I met."  
  
"Faith you don't even remember his name."  
  
"Yeah but he was in a band and had money." I rolled my eyes and loaded our things in the back of the van. Shortly after we pulled up to a pale blue house. It was a large Victorian style and had a huge front yard. I stepped out and hear screaming from the backyard. It was little kids, followed by splashes… which I'm guessing was a pool.  
  
"So you have kids?" I asked her as we walked into the house.  
  
"I have one little girl. She is five right now, her name is Joyce…" Faith, Dawn, and I all stopped and tears formed in our eyes. "I'm sorry girls… about your mother I mean." We all nodded and continued into the living room. The walls were a cream color, the floor was wood. You could tell the furniture was never touched by animals… or messy kids.   
  
"Is she the only child?" Dawn asked, hoping there would be someone else her age.  
  
"Well I have an older son Matthew, but he's always locked up in his room or in the basement with his friends. They have this little band thing going on. I'm sorry there's no one your age honey."  
  
"It's ok, um… what are we supposed to call you?"  
  
"Aunt Loraine will do. That's my first name. Anyways, I guess I will show you your rooms. Buffy and Faith you can share or have your own; which would you like?"  
  
"Well Faith, here's our chance for our own life."  
  
"We'll take our own rooms."  
  
"Ok then Buffy yours will be up the stairs, the first on the left. Faith yours is right across the hall. Now Dawn, do you want one on the first, second, or third floor?"  
  
"One on the second please."  
  
"Then you'll go up the stairs, and down the second hallway, first door on your right."  
  
"Thank you for letting us stay here with you. We hope it's not too much trouble."  
  
"Not at all dears. Now just make yourself at home." Aunt Loraine walked off into some room and we stood there looking at each other.  
  
"Well it can't be that bad. She seems nice." Dawn smiled, and then there was a knock at the door.  
  
Faith went to go answer the door. "Faith what are you doing?"  
  
"She said to make ourselves at home, so I'm answering it before all of you, just like in L.A." She smiled; Dawn and I dropped our bags. The three of us ran to the door, sliding on the wood floor in our slippers. Dawn was the first to get there and opened the door. A man with sandy blonde hair stood there with a look of anger in his eyes. "Girls get your things you're coming home with me."  
  
"Dad…?" We stood there in shock, even though we knew it was going to happen.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Well here's the first chapter! How did you like it? I know Spike and Angel weren't in it but just wait! There will be more! 


	2. New love, Old Pain

Author: BlackCherrymeg  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
Summary: Faith and Buffy are Twin slayers who move to Sunny Dale with their sister Dawn. Now having to live with an aunt, they meet new people, one which they aren't pleased to see.   
  
AN: Song lyrics: "Home" by Saliva, "Such a Lovely Lady" by Don Williams  
  
The three of us stood at the door in shock. Then Faith punched him in the nose. "Oh dear girls come into the house. Let me help your father up." She went over and helped him up. He dusted off his nice work jacket.  
  
"I said get your things girls, you are coming home with me!" Now it was my turn. I stepped up and hit him again. This time he stumbled backwards, but was caught by two teenage guys behind him.  
  
"Watch it mate, almost knocked us over." My eyes connected with him. His eyes were an amazing blue; his hair was bleach blonde with the most gorgeous face. I could tell he was well built, but not too much. He had on a tight black shirt with black pants. "Hey pet that was quite a hit."  
  
"Oh… well he had it coming." I then snapped back to reality and looked at the man standing in the door way. He was holding his face, and his nose was bleeding from faith's hit. "You need to leave. We have our own life."  
  
"I won't leave without my daughters. Now get your stuff and let's go. I want you to meet your new mother."  
  
"She won't be our mother. Just because you marry some girl a couple years older than Faith and Buffy; then have a kid does NOT make her our mother!" Dawn yelled then ran upstairs crying. She slammed the door to her new room and we heard the lock.  
  
I looked back to my dad, and then realized the two guys had never left. They had been standing there the whole time. "You left along time ago, and we've done just fine. So just leave again."   
  
"You three are my daughters; this won't be the end of this." He stormed back to his yellow convertible and drove off.  
  
"Do you think if we move in he will get me one of those?"  
  
"Maybe, why don't you go see. Lord knows he is only being selfish and doesn't really want us."  
  
"Yeah you're right B. Probably just needs some babysitters for his new brat." We laughed knowing it was true, then Faith went to check on Dawn.  
  
"So how'd you like the show?"  
  
"Sorry luv, we didn't mean to stare."  
  
"We were just on our way to the basement to practice with Matt. Wanna come listen?"  
  
"Actually that sounds kind of appealing. I'll be down there in a minute. I need to get out of my pajamas first." I said picking at the pick top I had on.  
  
"Ok you do that; we'll be just down those stairs over there."  
  
I nodded and watched them disappear into the basement. "Wait I didn't get their names…" I thought aloud and was interrupted by Faith.  
  
"Don't worry slayer, looks like the blonde is into you. This is ok cause I kind of like the other one."  
  
"Figures you would like him. He looks nice, but yet you feel the need to corrupt him." She hit me playfully then I picked my bags up and went to my room.  
  
I put my stuff away into the dresser and put on some regular clothes. I decided on some tight jeans and a red tank top. I slipped on some of my other slippers and made my way down to the basement. It was loud with Matt's guitar plugged into his AMP, the one Faith liked was playing drums, and the blonde was playing the bass guitar. They all stopped as the light from the door opening poured into the room.  
  
"Hey you must be one of the Summers girls living with us. Mom didn't say you were here."  
  
"Yeah my name is Buffy. My twin is Faith, but she doesn't look anything like me. And then there's Dawn, she's thirteen."  
  
"Well come on down. We won't be playing anything else right now, just going over the lyrics 'William the poet' wrote."  
  
"William?"  
  
"Listen I'm no poet so back off Matt. People call me Spike." Our eyes locked but we were interrupted by Matt.  
  
"Excuse me you two love-birds, but we have another introduction. This is Angel. He's really good at the drums, but unfortunately a little shy."  
  
"Yet I get more girls than you Matt."  
  
"Can it or we'll get someone else to play drums. It's not that hard to replace someone who only bangs sticks on a hollow box."  
  
"You are just jealous, because you're the only lead guitarist without a girlfriend."  
  
"Ok anyways, can I hear the lyrics?" I interrupted them before the tension grew.  
  
"Sure thing pet." Spike took a folded paper out of his hands and started to sing it. His voice was amazing.  
  
I'll be coming home  
  
Just to be alone  
  
Cause I know you're not there  
  
And I know that you don't care  
  
I can hardly wait to leave this place  
  
No matter how hard I try  
  
You're never satisfied  
  
This is not a home  
  
I think im better off alone  
  
You always disappear  
  
Even when your here  
  
This is not my home   
  
I think im better off alone  
  
Home  
  
Home  
  
This house is not a  
  
Home  
  
Home   
  
This house is not a home  
  
By the time you come home  
  
Im already stoned  
  
You turn off the TV  
  
And you scream at me  
  
I can hardly wait  
  
Till you get off my case  
  
"Wow that was really good Spike. I would have never guessed you were the writer type."  
  
"Hey wasn't that written after you and Dru…?"  
  
Matt's words were cut off by Spike's glare. "I can see you aren't the one to always say the smart thing." I gave Matt a playful smile. "I think I'm going to go upstairs and fix something to eat. Um Matt can you show me where some food is?"  
  
"Well I could help you, Matt is busy anyways."  
  
"Ok… but it is his house."  
  
"Well his mum is like my mum. This house is just like mine, except I don't live it in. She's been so nice to me since my parents left me."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry about your parents… but I mean you look like you're doing well."  
  
"Thanks, you have been the first in eight years to not give me sympathy and just compliment me on my life."  
  
My stomach growled softly, but was heard through the silent basement. "I guess that's my cue to go get some food." I walked up the stairs and Spike followed.  
  
"What would you like? We have Cap'n Crunch cereal, things to make a sandwich, leftover pizza…" He looked at me and noticed my confused face.  
  
"Um do you guys have any popcorn and peaches?"  
  
"Popcorn and peaches? I heard the city girls were crazy… but ok if that's what you want."  
  
He looked in the fridge and brought out a couple peaches and diced them up. Then cooked some popcorn and handed me both. "Thank you very much. Care to join me for some TV?"  
  
"That sounds like it'd be fun, just let me go tell them I'm going to do something else and continue without me." Spike opened the door and yelled down to them, then turned around and headed back towards me.  
  
"So what do you want to watch?"  
  
"I was hoping we could catch the last half hour of… Passions?"  
  
I looked over at him and laughed. "You can't be serious! You watch Soap operas?"  
  
"It's not funny! Now give me the remote." I leaned away from him, but the arm of the couch stopped me from going any further. He reached over my head and tried to grab it, but I put my hand above my head. He leaned a little farther, but collapsed on top of me, but was still going for the remote. We were both laughing too hard to realize our position, or the people surrounding us.  
  
"You aren't getting the remote."  
  
"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow, which was totally sexy!  
  
"Yes really, I can take you any day!" He reached farther and tickled my sides, taking the remote from my hand. I was breathless and still laughing. "That's. Not. Fair!" I had to breathe in between each word, his piercing blue eyes then caught mine and we were speechless.  
  
He put his hand beneath my hand, propping it up; he leaned down and was going to kiss me before Faith cleared her throat to get our attention. I tilted my head to see Faith, Dawn, and Aunt Loraine standing in the living room around us. "Not to interrupt this or anything B., but Riley is calling from L.A."  
  
Spike got up and helped me into a sitting position. "Ok I'll get it in your room." I got up and looked back at Spike who just winked at me.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Buffy its Riley."  
  
"Oh hey, um what made you call here?"  
  
"Just wanted to make sure you guys got there ok. I was going to ask if I could come down and visit this weekend."  
  
"Riley we just got here; I mean our things aren't even unpacked."   
  
"I know, but I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too, but Riley you know that we could never be more than friends. We tried that before remember?"  
  
"Yeah… ok well I'll talk to you later then. Bye."  
  
"Goodbye Riley." I hung up the phone and stared at it. I knew Riley was a nice guy, and wouldn't hurt me if we got together, but right now I had to figure out my feelings for Spike.  
  
"Hey B you alright?"  
  
"Riley wants to be together again… but im not sure if I want to."  
  
"Well it looks like you've already made a move with that guy down there. What's his name anyways? You do know it right?"  
  
"Yes I know it, his name is Spike."  
  
"Right, so B., the innocent girl is getting with Spike?"  
  
"He's just called that, his real name is William. And he's really nice."  
  
"Then to Hell with Riley, go for Spike. Besides, then you can hook me up with the other hottie."  
  
"You mean Angel?"  
  
"Is that his name? He's cute; I guess the name isn't too bad."  
  
"Alright, well I'm going back downstairs, is Spike still here?"  
  
"Yeah he's talking to the crazy woman."  
  
"She isn't crazy Faith."  
  
"Fine, he's talking to Aunt Loraine."  
  
"Ok then I'll be down there." I walked out of the room and saw Spike sitting on the couch talking to Aunt Loraine. I hid in a shadow and listened to their conversation.   
  
"I'm just saying Spike… Buffy has been a troubled girl for some while. She might be a little wild for you."  
  
"I know, I was there when her father came, and I know her mum died. Matt told me. I don't really care. I think I like her."  
  
"Well if you're sure." Then Aunt Loraine left and I continued down the stairs.  
  
"Hey there." He looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"That was some gathering, huh?"  
  
"Yeah didn't expect the whole family to be there." I admit that Faith usually found the wrong moments to walk in, but this was the worst. He nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well shall we continue?" I made my way over to the couch and sat down, looking down at my hands nervously.  
  
"I'm not sure this is such a good idea Spike. I mean I've been through al-"I was cut off by his fingers being pressed against my lips.  
  
"Its ok luv, I understand." He leaned and kissed me lightly, then pulled away. I quickly kissed him again, and then deepened the kiss. This time Matt came out.  
  
"Hey Spike get off my cousin!"  
  
"Matt just leave us alone!" I yelled not realizing it right away. Matt's face wasn't laughing anymore. And I started laughing.  
  
"Are you ok Buffy? My mom said you were a little crazy, but wow!"  
  
My head snapped around to glare at him. "I am not crazy! I'm sorry I snapped at you, but we have already been interrupted."  
  
"Well this is my house, I'm sorry your parents don't want you, doesn't mean you can rule me around." I got up, and looked out the window; it was sunset now and figured I would take my anger out on the local vamps.  
  
I went into my room and locked the door. I could hear Spike telling Matt to back off just a bit. Silent tears rolled down my face as I searched for something to wear. I picked out some red leather pants and a black shirt. Then I grabbed my little bag with a couple stakes and money. After sniffling up the tears I walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey B. you ready?" I heard her from behind, and then I heard a laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Why don't you turn around and see?"  
  
I turned around and saw Faith standing there… with red leather pants and a black shirt. "Guess it's a twin thing."  
  
We laughed and went into Dawn's room to say goodbye and that we'll be back later. As we left Dawn's room Spike was standing at the door waiting for me. "Where are you going Buffy?"  
  
"Faith and I were just on our way out to…"  
  
"We're just looking for a good time, right B.?"  
  
"Right… a good time."  
  
Spike gave me a hurt look. "Not that kind of good time though."  
  
"It's alright pet, you don't have to save yourself for me, and it was just a kiss anyways."  
  
He walked past me and down the stairs. I quickly followed and caught up with him. "Spike I meant that I don't want that kind of good time. I'm fine with just kisses." He smiled and leaned down for another kiss. He was such a good kisser!  
  
"We should go now, before it gets too late and we can't have any fun."  
  
"Right, I'll talk to you later Spike." We left and Faith pulled out a map.  
  
"This is sad, we are the slayers, and we don't need to use a map. Shouldn't we have like special senses to lead us where we need to be?"  
  
"I wish that's how it was Faith, but let's not concentrate on that, and let's concentrate on that vamp!" We both ran into action as Faith kicked him in the jaw and I punched him. He fell to the ground and I staked him. There were a few more coming at us, but they were quickly dusted.  
  
Couple Weeks Later  
  
"This place has a lot of vamp action, wanna go party?"  
  
"You bet, but shouldn't we check in with Aunt Loraine, she seems the type that would like us to check in."  
  
"Fine, but then it's out on the town for us." We walked back to the house and found it full of noise.  
  
"Mommy I don't want to go to bed!"  
  
"Joyce you will march your little butt down that hallway and go to bed!" Joyce stomped off to bed and Matt was in the kitchen with the stereo blasting. "Matthew turn that noise off!" Matt went to the basement, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Hey Aunt Loraine, we just wanted to check in, but we're going out again. Dawn knows our cell… so later." She just looked at us then turned around and went off into some room.  
  
"I guess that was an OK." Faith said sarcastically and we headed out. As we got to the front yard, Angel and Spike were waiting. "What are you two doing out here?"  
  
"Waiting for Matt."  
  
"I don't think Auntie Loraine would appreciate you making her little boy sneak out." A twig snapped behind us, so I of course got into fighting stance.  
  
"It's ok Faith, now let's go party. Have you guys been to the Bronze yet?"  
  
"No we haven't had the chance to go yet."  
  
"Well then you don't tell the crazy woman I'm out and I'll take you two girls to the bronze."  
  
"Sure, sounds like it could be fun." I said trying to keep the mood light. We walked off into the dark; Faith was by Angel's side talking about drums and the high school we would be attending. Spike was behind the group. I noticed this and joined him. "Why with the loneliness?"  
  
"I just have a lot on my mind, pet."  
  
"Hmm I understand. Should I stay or should I go back with the others?"  
  
"It's up to you, I don't mind the company."  
  
"These last couple weeks well it's… I'm just wondering, is there an 'us'?"  
  
"Do you want there to be an 'us'?"  
  
"Yes I would, do you?"  
  
"Well I don't see the harm in it." He grabbed my hand and we continued walking. We got to the Bronze and it was full of young, energetic teens. "Over here luv, it's where we usually sit." We came to a table that had a few guys already there, and a couple girls.  
  
Angel, Faith, and Matt were there too. "So I guess there needs to be some introductions. Buffy and Faith, this is Wes, Gunn, and… well I don't know the other guy. And the first girl is Cordi; the other is Darla, and Dru."  
  
Spike glared at Dru, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to talk to you Spikey. I love you, please don't leave me again."  
  
"Dru I didn't leave you, you left me! Besides I have someone else now." Spike wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.  
  
Dru walked off and pushed into me on her way. Then Matt, Angel, and Spike left behind the stage to get ready to perform. About fifteen minutes later they came out. Spike took the microphone to speak. "This first song is dedicated to a new person in my life, whom is very special to me." His eyes were right on me, and all the girls were jealous.  
  
Last night I came home and found you there  
  
You with your pretty eyes and shinin' hair  
  
Look at you, you're the kind of woman men stop and stare  
  
Such a lovely lady to be mine.  
  
Such a lovely lady should be somewhere else  
  
It seems to me, the likes of me, isn't hard to find.  
  
Sometimes going home, though it's not fair  
  
I stop and have a drink or two, to see who's there  
  
But when I do you're the kind of woman   
  
I just leave them there  
  
You're such a lovely lady to be mine.  
  
Such a lovely lady should be somewhere else  
  
It seems to me, the likes of me, isn't hard to find.  
  
Last night I came home and found you there  
  
You with your pretty eyes and shinin' hair  
  
Look at you, you're the kind of woman men stop and stare  
  
You're such a lovely lady to be mine.  
  
Such a lovely lady to be mine...  
  
The song finished and tears formed in my eyes. They played a couple more songs, and then got off. Spike walked up to me and took my hands in his. "Spike that song was amazing!" I kissed him lightly, and kept my arms around his neck.  
  
"Well it was just for you. Would you like to dance?" I looked around and saw Faith getting a little tired and realized it was pretty late.  
  
"Actually I think I'm going to head home now. It's late and I have to be up early tomorrow. It will my first day at Sunny Dale High."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be getting plenty of sleep in that boring place, luv." I laughed and we walked over to Faith, telling her it was time to go. Spike drove us home in his new Camero.  
  
We came to a stop in front of the huge house and Faith got out. But I remained in the car with Spike. "So pet, tell me the truth. Did you really like the song?"  
  
"Of course I liked it! Especially since it was for me."  
  
"Oh is that right?" We laughed, but my facial expression soon turned serious when I saw my father walking up to the car.  
  
"Dad what are you doing here?" Spike looked over at my window which was open and saw my dad slapping my face.  
  
"Get out of the car Buffy!"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
He opened the door and pulled me out by my hair, I could smell alcohol all over him, and cigars. "You are coming home with me Buffy, get Dawn and Faith now!" Spike had gotten out and walked me to the house, while my dad followed close behind.  
  
"It's about time you come in B." Faith hopped off the kitchen counter and walked over to me. "What happened to you? Your face is all red." She then looked back at the doorway to see our dad standing there. "He better leave before I do more than bust his lip and nose."  
  
"Is that a threat Faith? Because I can send you right back to Juvenile Hall young lady!"  
  
I blocked Faith before she could get to him. "It's ok I'm going to go get Dawn and we will just go home with him." I winked as I passed her and went upstairs into Dawn's room. She was sleeping and the phone was right next to the bed. I went over and picked it up; I called the police and told them what was happening.  
  
I closed dawn's door behind me quietly and looked over the banister at the 'family gathering'. "She's getting into some regular clothes; she didn't want to leave in her pajamas. I'm going to just get a few things from my room." I started to walk off, but my father called me back.  
  
"I have plenty things at the house that I'm sure will fit you. Shirley is just your size."  
  
"Is that because she's my age?" He glared at the comment, but blew it aside.   
  
"Just hurry and get some things, will Dawn be ready soon?"  
  
"Let me go check." I walked back into her room and found her awake and crying. "Dawnie what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not stupid Buffy! I hear dad down there! What does he want with us?"  
  
"I don't know Dawn, but I need you to be very quiet and go inside the closet and lock it ok?" She nodded and did as I said. There was a knocking on the door.  
  
"Buffy it's me Spike. How's the Bit?"  
  
"She's fine, just finishing up will packing and getting dressed."  
  
I opened the door, but quickly shut it behind me. Spike's arm wrapped around my shaking body. "Why doesn't he leave us alone?"  
  
"I have no idea pet. Did you call the cops?" I nodded and he just held me tighter. Soon the police cars would be heard, and the lights were flashing in our window. They came in and questioned Spike, Faith, and me. My dad got arrested and was taken to the police station. A couple hours later Faith fell asleep in Dawn's room and I was on the couch with Spike in the living room. I had an ice pack on the face, even though I healed fast with my slayer powers. It was just to convince Spike I was a normal girl who bruised easily.  
  
"I think I better go Luv. Your Aunt Loraine will get mad if I'm here too long." Spike got up, but I took his hand in mine pulling him back to the couch.  
  
I scooted over with my legs over his lap and my arms around his neck. "Please don't leave." I kissed him and the kiss was deepened, but we both pulled away breathless. "We. Can't. Do. That. Yet."  
  
"I know… I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. Let's just go up to my room and sleep ok?" He said ok and we headed up to my room. I crawled under the covers and he did the same. I lay on my side and he spooned my shape; his arm draped around my waist and I could feel his breath on my neck. "I love you Spike."  
  
I felt his breath stop and his pulse quickened. "I love you too." I smiled and then fell asleep. "Buffy, luv, let me show you how much I love you." I turned and faced him. I guess he saw the look of nervousness and surprise on my face. "Or if you're not ready."  
  
"It's just that I've only known you for a couple weeks…"  
  
"You don't have to, I understand completely." I looked into his icy blue eyes and knew this was love. But how? It was so soon and so rushed. Then again my parents fell in love at sixteen and marriedat seventeen. Though they didn't last forever…but I wasn't going to let that happen.  
  
"I want to." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. The kiss deepened with passion and love. Soon we were both stripped of our clothes and making love. It was painful, since it was my first, but knowing it was Spike made it better.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Well here's the second chapter! Please Read and Review! 


	3. Thank You Goddess

Author: BlackCherrymeg   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
Summary: Faith and Buffy are Twin slayers who move to Sunny Dale with their sister Dawn. Now having to live with an aunt, they meet new people, one which they aren't pleased to see.   
  
Three Weeks Later  
  
I have been at Sunny Dale High now for three weeks and it is so boring! All I do is think about Spike during my classes, but that barely gets me through the day anymore. Matt, Angel, and Spike were all seniors, while me and Faith were juniors. I had met a shy girl named Willow in my chemistry class. She talked to me a few times after I got her to open up. She joined us at lunch and at the Bronze a few times. My thoughts were interrupted by the bell for lunch, so I gathered up my books and walked off.  
  
"Hey Buffy, is it ok if I sit with you today? I'm kind of all alone…" Willow had caught up with me.  
  
"Hey Willow, you don't have to ask if you can sit with me. You're my friend and are welcome to the table anytime." She smiled gratefully and walked with me to a table where Angel, Faith, Gunn, and Cordi already were. "Isn't Spike here today?"  
  
Angel and the rest shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "Guys just tell me where he is please."  
  
"He came over to the table right as the bell rang, but Dru came over and he left with her."  
  
They could all see the sadness in my eyes as I was about to break down in tears. "Hey B you need to me to punch him a few times? I could take him and you know it."  
  
"No offense Faith, but Spike is pretty strong. Or do you have some special power or something like that?" Cordi mocked from her seat.  
  
"Yeah something like that princess." Faith gave her a dirty glare, before sitting back down.  
  
"I think I'll take him on my own."  
  
"Ok Faith beating up Spike is one thing, but Buffy? I mean you hardly have any fat, let alone muscle on you. I guess city girls really are full of themselves."  
  
"Why don't you just can it?" Faith was losing her temper, but I gave her a warning look.  
  
"I'm going to go look for him, ill be back later." They all nodded and I went searching for him.  
  
I had no idea where to begin looking so I started with the couches in the cafeteria area. And sure enough there was Dru sitting with Spike close to her. Any closer and she would be on his lap. I didn't want to run at them and have him think I didn't trust him, so I stayed in the shadows and moved closer to hear their conversation.  
  
"Spikey I need you in my life, please come back to me."  
  
"Listen Dru I just can't be with you anymore. You left me heart-broken."  
  
"You know I never meant to da'ling, just one last kiss?" She leaned in quickly and surprised him with a deep kiss, I didn't see him struggling to pull away, but the kiss did end…after I interrupted them.  
  
"You know Spike I trusted you! And then you just go and do this?" Tears were threatening to spill, and I tried my hardest to hold them back.  
  
"Buffy, luv, please let me explain." By now my tears had fallen and I was breaking down. My emotions were going crazy and I could hardly move from where I sat; I had collapsed on the ground and onto my knees. "Here let me help you up." He put his hand out, but I glared at him.  
  
"I think you've done enough." I got up and wiped away the tears. I saw the people staring, so I just left. Spike stood there, and Dru sat with an evil grin.  
  
My friends at the table saw me coming out and rushed over to me asking me so many questions that they all blurred. Their voices turned to one distorted noise as I stopped walking and my friends circled around me. They seemed to be spinning and then my vision was blurry. After that I felt weak and fell to the ground…everything went black.  
  
Couple Hours later in a Hospital  
  
I heard voices around me and recognized Faith and Dawn. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times to clear the blur. "Buffy you're awake!" Dawn ran over to me and hugged me.  
  
"Hey Dawnie, Hey Faith."  
  
"You gave us quite a scare B. Aunt Loraine is talking to the doctor outside to find out what's wrong." I nodded and noticed Angel and Willow also in the room.  
  
"Hey Buffy I got your assignments from the classes you missed." Willow spoke up and smiled shyly.  
  
"Oh thanks Will."  
  
"Oh you probably didn't want your work… I'm sorry I …"  
  
"Hey don't worry about it. My teachers would be mad if I didn't get it." I reassured her with a smile. Then Aunt Loraine came into the room with a worried and angry expression cross her face.  
  
"May I have a word with Buffy alone for a minute?" Aunt Loraine looked around the room until the others got out and she shut the door. "Oh dear Lord Buffy. I'm not sure what you have gotten yourself into, but we'll fix it."  
  
I gave her an odd look and had no idea what she was talking about. "Aunt Loraine what's wrong with me?"  
  
"Oh honey you can't blame yourself for this, you are a troubled teen who is in need of love."  
  
"Please just tell me what it is."  
  
"It seems you are almost a month along in pregnancy." I could feel my mouth drop open and tears form in my eyes.  
  
"Aunt Loraine it was only once… I don't understand. It was just one time." She was now crying as well.  
  
"Don't worry dear; we have a very good clinic here that will make this go away."  
  
"Go away! You mean kill my baby?"  
  
"Well Buffy I don't see any other way. You are too young to have a baby and you have school."  
  
"Then I will just work something out. As for now I'm leaving this hospital. I heal way too fast to just sit around in a stupid gown and have nurses bring me sugar-free jello!"  
  
"Just settle down please!" But before she could stop me I ripped the I.V out of my arm and put on my jeans and a shirt. I ran out of the door nearly knocking over Faith. I knew exactly where I was going… and the person there wouldn't like Buffy the Slayer strength that was about to hit him.  
  
I came upon a small house that was a little broken down. I walked up to the door and knocked. Dru came to the door with a smile across her face. I would've broken down and smashed her face in, but then Spike came up behind her and I took my anger out on him. I drew back my arm and punched him in the nose.  
  
"You selfish jerk! I swear to God it seems every guy in my life knows how to really push my buttons, but this is unbelievable!" Spike got up, but still shocked from my strength.  
  
"Buffy, Dru only came by to give me my assignments. After you saw me and her on the couch I left school. Dru was just on her way out." He gave her a look and she left. "Now please let me explain."  
  
"It's ok Spike I heard the conversation and saw the whole kiss. You never pulled away from her."  
  
"Yes I bloody well did! It's just hard to. She had such a firm grip with her hand on the back of my head…" He continued talking but I spaced off trying to remember where her hands were. I stood there for a while and remembered they were holding him there! Then I thought of the little life in me and clutched my stomach. "Buffy are you listening to me?"  
  
"I'm sorry I was just thinking of something."  
  
"So Buffy please give me another chance?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure if you will want to be with me. I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I fainted today… and I was taken to the hospital."  
  
"Are you ok?" A look of concern was clear in his blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah… well I mean I don't know. They said I'm…well that we, I'm pregnant."   
  
"Oh…um wow." We stood in an uncomfortable silence for about five minutes until I broke the ice.  
  
"You don't have to be apart of the baby's life…I will do just fine."  
  
"No I won't abandon my child. I'll help you with the baby and I'll stay with you. We will be a family. And a happy one at that." He didn't look as worried after that. And I realized it would be ok; I would have a family with a wonderful man… now I just had to tell Faith and Dawn. "Buffy are you still there?" Spike was waving his hand in front of my face.  
  
"Sorry I was just thinking."  
  
"So how far along are you?"  
  
"They said I am almost a month, well I mean we should know. We've only you know… once." He nodded and I guess that meant he understood or something.  
  
"So… what are we going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean like… do we move in together, or raise the baby like divorced parents?"  
  
"No I don't want to be like we are divorced. I mean this baby deserves full-time parents. And I don't want to be a single mother like my mom." Tears were falling down my cheeks and spike immediately put his arms around me.  
  
"There there luv. No need to cry. Let's go for a walk ok?" I nodded and we left the old house. "What are you going to do about school?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. My Aunt Loraine didn't even want me to have the baby. She said there was this good little clinic to make this 'go away'."  
  
"Really now, your aunt doesn't strike me as the type for abortion."  
  
"Yeah well I'm a teen and I have school. Apparently a life isn't as important as that."  
  
"Well they are all wrong aren't they? This life we created is more important than anything. It's something that's helpless and can't fend for itself. A life put into our hands to care for when it can't. Something fully depending on two people." I listened ever so carefully to him talking about our baby. It was amazing the love he had already developed within the few minutes he had known about this baby. It made me wonder if it was real.  
  
"Do you really feel that way?"  
  
"Excuse me luv?"  
  
"I mean do you really love our baby?"  
  
"Of course I do pet. Listen there's something I need to tell you. Back when I was a sophomore, I had met my first love. Her name was Haley. She was a popular cheerleader and every guy went crazy over her. I went by William back then, and was quite the nerd. But after some ponce dumped Haley she went into rebound and saw me at a party. I had a bit too much to drink, but she knew exactly what she was doing. We headed upstairs and well that was my first time. We went steady for about a month and a half before I heard she was pregnant. Haley said she wanted nothing to do with me or the baby, so I offered to take it in after it was born, but it was too late and she was due for an appointment in that 'nice little clinic' to kill my baby." Spike was choked up on tears and I could see the pain in his eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry that happened. I can promise I won't do that to you though."  
  
He looked up at me and smiled. "That's why I love our baby so much, because I know I can get attached to it and it won't go away. Plus you're the mother. I know it's early in life for us to have a baby, but that doesn't mean we can't."  
  
"That's how I feel. Now let's go back to my house and tell Faith and Dawn. Then we can talk about you moving into the house."  
  
"Oh really, now I have to move in with a bunch of girls?"  
  
"Matt lives there too."  
  
"Like I said a bunch of girls!" We laughed and it helped lighten the mood. Then we stopped walking as we got to the front porch of the house I lived in. "Are you ready pet?"  
  
"Not exactly, it would be better if we could just runaway and not face them." I smiled weakly then he pushed open the door. Faith, Dawn, Angel, Matt, and Aunt Loraine were all on the couch. Most likely awaiting us.  
  
"Hey B, Aunt Loraine told u to wait for you two. You have some big news?" Faith could sense my nerves going crazy and my fear. "Or maybe this should be a strictly family matter?"  
  
"That's non-sense! Buffy got herself into this and she will tell everyone her mistake." I glared at her, and thought of all the ways I could use my slayer advantages to make her regret saying that.  
  
"I guess it's time that I tell you anyways. You all know Spike and I are really close and in love… and well."  
  
"Come on Buffy my show is coming on so don't screw around." Dawn complained.  
  
"I'm pregnant. Spike and I are having a baby together. And I would hope you guys would give us all your support." I looked around at all the shocked faces. Dawn looked a little happy, but also shocked and worried.  
  
"But Buffy you are so young… are you allowed to have a baby?" Dawn was clearly confused about the situation.  
  
"Yes I guess I'm allowed, and I am young as well, but I think it will be ok. Spike is going to move in and help raise the baby." Aunt Loraine was shocked at this announcement.  
  
"And when was this decided?"  
  
"When we were walking back home. I figure that this baby deserves the best life and a father. Spike is willing to be an active father. I don't want this baby to end up in a situation like Faith, Dawn, and me."  
  
"I think you're doing a good thing B. I'm behind you one-hundred percent." Faith hugged me then took Dawn upstairs. Then it was just Spike, Loraine, Matt, Angel, and me.  
  
"Well Buffy I see you've made a choice, I'm going to the bar. I'll be back later." Aunt Loraine left and little Joyce came out of her room.  
  
"Where'd my mommy go?" I went over to the little girl and kneeled down. I combed my fingers through her long straight hair.  
  
"Your mommy went out for a little bit sweetie, want to go get some ice cream?" Her face lit up and she smiled, revealing two front teeth missing. I laughed at the happy girl. "Alright go get your shoes on and I'll take you." She ran to her room.  
  
I got up from my position and saw Spike leaning on the frame of the doorway with a smile on his face. "You're going to be a great mum." I went over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Well then that will give her a great mom and an even greater dad."  
  
"So now it's a girl?" He raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Well I surely don't want a stinky little boy."  
  
"Well I'll have you know I wasn't some stinky little boy and neither will he." He put his hands over my flat stomach and kissed me again.  
  
"I don't care what our baby is, as long as he/she is healthy and has your eyes."  
  
"But luv, your eyes are amazing." Just then Joyce came up in between us and latched on to my leg.  
  
"Come on Auntie Buffy! Let's get ice cream!" She was smiling uncontrollably and her socks didn't match.  
  
"That sure was fast little one. Your socks don't even match." The excited girl calmed down for a second to notice her green and red socks.  
  
"It's ok I don't care. Now let's go!" She grabbed my hand and tried to drag me; I took Spike's hand and dragged him along too.  
  
"Don't think you weren't coming along too mister." He grinned and willingly went.  
  
We walked along the street all joined by linking hands. Faith and Dawn were running up behind us. "Guys wait up!" We stopped and they did too. Dawn was hunching over out of breath and Faith was ok. She was used to running with vamp duty every night. "We want come ice cream too."  
  
Little Joyce got an angry expression on her face. "You guys are making me late!" We all laughed and went on walking.  
  
As soon as we got there Joyce had run up to the counter and was picking out flavors for her triple scoop ice cream I had promised her. Spike came up behind me in the line and wrapped his arms around me. The shop was a little noisy with kids and machines going on. Spike leaned down to my ear to whisper. "Hey luv how you feeling?" His hands rested on my stomach.  
  
"A little sick, but I'll manage."  
  
"I will stay here with Faith, Dawn, and the Bit. You can walk back home and rest ok?" I nodded and gave him a long kiss.  
  
"Ewe Auntie Buffy that's gross!" She scrunched her nose up and covered her eyes.  
  
"Sorry I'll remember not to do that in front of you next time. I'm going to go back home and sleep, I'm not feeling well. Aunt Faith, Dawn, and Spike will walk home with you ok?" She nodded and I gave her a five dollar bill from my back pocket. She smiled and ran back up to pick more flavors. "Don't let her get to hyped on sugar Spike." He smiled and kissed me once more.  
  
I closed the door and the noise disappeared. The streets were dark except for the occasional street lamp or some cars. It was almost seven now and the sun was way past set. I have an extra stake in my purse in case there was early patrol necessary. Then I stopped to think of how I would have to tell spike soon. After I got further in the pregnancy Faith would have to take over full time.   
  
I was pulled out of my thoughts by a voice behind me. "Hey there pretty girl." I turned around hoping it was a local vamp and that I could stake him. I saw a human face instead.  
  
"Hey I'm not up for any games right now, so just run along and I'll forget about this."  
  
"Oh I don't think so little lady, because I'm lonely and it looks like you are too." He came at me and grabbed my arms, hoping to hold me back. I used my strength to back out of his grip and slam his face with my heel. "Dang you're a strong one aren't you?" He said getting up and rubbing his face.  
  
"I told you I wasn't in the mood for your games."  
  
"Well that's too bad." He grabbed my waist; picking me off the ground. After I was a good distance off the ground and threw me back down. My back ached, and I felt like I couldn't move, but I reluctantly got up and brushed the dirt off me. He came at me again, but I blocked him. His fist slammed into my stomach and I fell back. I didn't get up. I grabbed my stomach and cried. My baby couldn't survive that and I knew it. I could see the man walking towards me with a grin, but a hand grabbed his neck and lifted him up. Faith was standing there and Dawn had taken Joyce so she wouldn't see.   
  
"Buffy luv are you alright?" Spike helped me up and noticed me clutching my stomach and crying. "No… don't tell me…did he?"  
  
"He hit me in the stomach. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him. I'm so sorry Spike. Please don't hate me." He hushed me and cradled me before turning to Faith and the man. Faith had him in a head lock and was punching him furiously in the gut.   
  
"That's for my sister, that's for my soon to be niece or nephew and that's for me, because my clothes are dirty now." Spike took the man from Faith and hauled him to the nearby police station.  
  
We were there for hours reporting and I had to make a statement. They said he would be going to jail and would be contacting me later. The way home was silent except for the random sobs of pain I let out. As we entered the house Aunt Loraine was passed out on the couch and Spike took me up to my room.  
  
"Spike I need to go to the hospital. The baby could be hurt…" I looked up at him and noticed he wasn't looking at me. Instead he was looking at the wall with a straight face.  
  
"Get some new clothes on and come down stairs when you're done. I'll be waiting." He walked out and slammed the door. I jumped at the sudden noise. He must have blamed me for losing his baby.  
  
I couldn't cry right now. I had to be strong and hope she was ok. I went to the closet and put on my Capri pajama pants and a sweater top. Faith came in and noticed my tear-stained cheeks. She came over and hugged me tightly and cried with me. This was the second time Faith had ever cried. The first was when mom died. She sniffed a couple times and wiped away the tears. "Listen B. I know you're young and you've already gotten enough crap about your baby but I hope she's ok."

I smiled at her as a thanks and she left. I looked in the mirror and noticed my hair was a mess. I quickly brushed it. I cried once more, but stopped myself and walked out of the room. Spike wasn't in the living room, but Dawn and Faith were. They both had tears on their face and looked up at me. "I'll be back in a bit ok?" They nodded and hugged me.  
  
I walked outside and noticed Spike on the porch smoking a cigarette. "I-I'm ready." I tried to keep my voice from breaking but it didn't work. He looked back at me and got up from the steps.  
  
"Lets' go." He walked off not waiting for me or anything. I followed closely behind him, but not too close. We soon got to the hospital and I signed in.   
  
A lady in a white uniform came out of a door. "Miss Buffy Summers you're up now." I looked back at Spike but he just sat there and looked at the floor.  
  
I was walked to a small room where a man was waiting. "Miss Summers I assume."  
  
"Y-yes that's m-me." I was shaking with nervousness.  
  
"It's alright Miss, now I need you to lie down and lift your shirt to your bust line please." I did as he said and a female nurse came in to make sure nothing funny went on. He put a gel on my stomach and continued with an ultrasound. "How far along?"  
  
"The d-doctors said about one m-month." He nodded and kept with looking for a heartbeat. Tears ran down my face as I realized the truth. "M-my baby's g-gone right?"  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Summers I'm just not getting anything. There's the baby right there," He pointed at a small dot. "But there's no heartbeat. I'm sorry for your loss. I know what you're going through right now. My wife just recently lost our baby." He got up and turned the monitor off after printing out a couple pictures. He was about to walk off, but I spoke up.  
  
"Did you blame her?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"When your baby died… did you blame her?"  
  
He came back in and closed the door. "I blamed myself. For not doing something or for not watching her every movement. But the truth is, with these situations it's not one's fault." I nodded and he handed me the pictures, then left the room. A nurse came in giving me a couple pamphlets for counseling and some vitamins and pills to help get the baby out. She explained everything and I was free to go if I wished.  
  
I saw Spike still in the waiting room and looked up as he heard me talking. "I can go home now." He nodded and got up. I clutched the pictures from the ultrasound in my hand. He looked down and saw them then looked back at me. "You can have one too…" I handed him one and noticed tears streaming down his cheeks as he read the bottom. "Baby Crawford-One Month Along."  
  
"That didn't take too long to get her out." I broke down in tears as I heard him mention our baby. I couldn't find the strength to walk; I collapsed on the ground and continued my sobs. "Listen luv you really need to be getting home. Was it something I said?"  
  
"They didn't take the baby out Spike."  
  
"So she's alive?"  
  
"No I have to wait with our baby inside of me and take pills to 'flush' her out as the nurse so coldly put it." I was shaking and crying.  
  
"It will be ok pet. Let's just get you home. You have pamphlets for counseling and that will help." He helped me up, but let go of me and started walking again. We were in silence the rest of the way. We entered the house to find Aunt Loraine drinking coffee and Faith curled up with Dawn watching a movie. They all gave me weak smiles and continued with what they had been doing. I walked up to my room to find Spike following me.   
  
I pulled the covers down on my bed and went over to my vanity mirror. I started brushing my hair and noticed Spike on the bed crying with the picture in his hands. I went over to him and linked my arm with his. "I don't blame you luv, I just can't believe she's gone."  
  
I couldn't help but crumble into a teary mess with the words of love he spoke. "It's ok Spike. This wasn't anyone's fault and there's always the future for more babies." He looked up at me and his eyes were red and watery.  
  
"This is the second baby of mine that I haven't got to see or hold. Buffy I love you so much and we will get through this."   
  
"I know we will."  
  
"Can I stay here tonight? Just to hold you and have our baby near for the last time."  
  
"That'd be great. I don't have to start the pills until tomorrow…" He nodded and put his fingers up to my mouth to stop me from talking.  
  
"I don't want to talk about that right now." I said ok and he kissed me. I broke the kiss and got under the covers; lying on my back. Spike lay down on his side and kept a hand on my stomach, caressing it and kissing it every so often until we both fell asleep. The next morning I got up and saw Spike still peacefully asleep. I went into the bathroom and looked at the pills. Before taking them I kneeled down to pray.  
  
Back in L.A. my friend Tara was a witch and told me to pray to the goddess when in desperate need of help and she will respond. So I started my prayer softly aloud.  
  
"Oh Goddess wherever you are right now, please watch over me. Please watch over this baby and guard her. I thank thee for listening and please help me." I stopped and got back up. Looking at the pills I set them down and got dressed. I ran out of the room and took Aunt Loraine's car to the doctor's again. As soon as I got there my doctor was standing in the waiting room talking to a nurse.  
  
"Excuse me doctor, could you please do another ultrasound for me?"  
  
"Miss Summers correct?"  
  
"Yes that's me."  
  
"We didn't find anything yesterday… I'm sorry I just don't think your baby is alive."  
  
"Just please look again." He nodded and took me back to the same room and prepared everything. He turned on the monitor and started the ultrasound. He looked and looked for a few minutes but there was nothing.  
  
"Miss Summers I feel this is a waste of our time."  
  
Tears formed in my eyes and a look of pleading was on my face. "Please doctor and I know she's alive."  
  
He said ok and kept searching, and then stopped and kept still and quiet. He turned up the monitor as a faint heartbeat was heard on the monitor. He was astonished by the sounds of my baby's heartbeat. "Well it looks like you were right. Your baby is alive. You will need to start on some pre-natal vitamins and give back those pills I gave you." I handed back the pills and talked to the nurse for another appointment. I left the office and sped home. I arrived within a couple minutes and ran into the house with a smile across my face.  
  
"Good morning Buffy would you like to tell me where you have been all morning with my car?" Aunt Loraine was standing in front me with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.  
  
"I went to the doctors' office. Where is Spike?"  
  
"Oh hey B. I think I saw him in the kitchen getting some Hot Pockets with Matt." I smiled and ran in there throwing my arms around Spike.   
  
"Hey luv where were you this morning?"  
  
"I went to the doctors." I handed him another picture of an ultrasound.  
  
"It's today's date?"  
  
"She's alive spike! Our baby is alive!"  
  
His face was lit up with happiness and shock. "How did you know to go to the doctor's?"  
  
"I … I had a dream… that she was alive!" I couldn't tell him about praying to the goddess.  
  
"Well that's just… God I'm so happy." He kissed me and didn't let go as we shared the happiness of our baby.  
  
That's chapter three. Please review and I will write more soon!


	4. Who's to Blame?

Author: BlackCherrymeg   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
Summary: Faith and Buffy are Twin slayers who move to Sunny Dale with their sister Dawn. Now having to live with an aunt, they meet new people, one which they aren't pleased to see.   
  
A Few Months Later  
  
"Buffy will you please come in here for a minute?" My Aunt Loraine has been so annoying since she found out the baby was alive again.  
  
"What is it now?" I walked into the kitchen where Aunt Loraine was tapping her foot on the tiled floor. "What did I do this time?"  
  
"You ate all mustard and celery again! How am I supposed to fix sandwiches and a salad if everything's gone?"  
  
"I'm sorry it's these stupid pregnancy cravings!" Spike came in and didn't say hi, just kept eating whatever he brought with him. "Hi honey, didn't you notice me?" He looked up at me and just smiled. He's been acting different since the baby came back. He was happy for a while, but went back to acting like it was just some … I'm not sure.  
  
"Sweetie is something wrong between you and Spike?"  
  
"I'm not sure." I left the kitchen and went into my bedroom to lie down. Spike shared the room with me and was in the corner with his headphones on. "Spike we need to talk."  
  
He looked at me so I know he heard me, but just kept listening to his music. "That's just fine Spike. Why don't you just move out and leave me alone because you sure as hell aren't acting like you want to be this baby's father!" I walked out and slammed the door behind me.  
  
I took a walk at the park not really knowing what I was going to do once I got back to the house. If only there was some way to just not go back and forget everything. I know I could raise this baby on my own. A familiar voice sent me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Hey B Spike sent me to see what's wrong with you." Faith was looking at me with concern.  
  
"Yeah well maybe Spike should have come himself. It's his baby and girlfriend he has been ignoring for the past three months."  
  
"Alright well if you're sure I can't help I'm going to go back to the house. I'll see you around." After she left I continued walking down the little path that circled a sandbox full of toys. I sat on a bench and watched the little kids run around and go down the slides screaming with joy. My hand traveled down to my swollen stomach and felt content with the life growing inside of me. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and looked back.  
  
"Riley what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you. Faith called a couple weeks ago and said you could see an old friend." I saw his gaze drift down to my stomach and his eyes were wide.   
  
"So I can see she didn't tell you about my pregnancy."  
  
"Um… no she seemed to leave that part out. But that's Faith for you. Only tells you some of the story. So where's the father?"  
  
"He's at home being a stubborn jerk." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I just want to leave Sunny Dale and forget any of this happened. It would be a lot better than him leaving me eventually."  
  
Riley had now sat down beside me. "Now why would he leave such an amazing and beautiful woman who is carrying the most precious thing life has to give?"  
  
"Because I almost lost the baby and he blames me and he hasn't stopped." A silent tear made its way down my cheek, but I found a warm hand to brush it away. Then Riley leaned in and kissed me. I pulled back, shocked by his gesture.  
  
"I'm sorry was that wrong of me to do?"  
  
"Well yes it was. I am still with Spike even though he is ignoring me, but I will not cheat on him."  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy, I'm gonna go. I'm staying in a motel; Faith has the number and room number if you feel like visiting some time. I'm here for a few days." He started to walk off.  
  
"Riley can you leave earlier than that? Like today?"  
  
"Listen Buffy I know you don't want me here because I made a move on you, but I didn't think you would make me leave."  
  
"I just meant that I want to go with you. Sunny Dale no longer has anything to offer me. I may not cheat on Spike, but I can leave him and stop him from leaving me." Riley was shocked but nodded.  
  
"Call me once your things are together. Ill pick you up late tonight, there's a plane at 11."  
  
"Thank you Riley." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked home. I opened the door to find Faith and Angel on the couch making out. "Whoa you two need to get a room."  
  
Angel got up and turned a bright red. Faith just stayed on the couch and watched Angel get embarrassed. "Buffy we didn't know you would be here so soon." I smiled at how he was reacting.   
  
"Angel it's ok. We are all grown up around here and I know what it's like to have feelings for someone."  
  
"Yeah B. but we're only making out." She winked at me and I caught the joke.  
  
"Well I'm going upstairs to take a nap so please don't come up and disturb me. I want a nice long rest."  
  
"Alright, but hey Spike's up there waiting for you." I walked up to my room and waited in front of the door before opening it. 'How am I going to get my things together if he's in there waiting to talk to me?' I thought to myself and then opened the door.  
  
"Hey pet didn't think you were ever coming back." Spike was on the bed with one of our recent ultrasound pics. "I was afraid you really wanted me to leave."  
  
"No Spike I don't want you to leave. You should stay." He never looked up at me. Just fiddled with the picture. "You've been ignoring me ever since we lost the baby, then got her back."  
  
"Yeah well it's hard for me to handle! This isn't bloody easy!"  
  
"What isn't easy Spike?"  
  
"All of it, I just don't want to talk about it right now. I'm going out for a while. I'll see you when I get back." He put on his leather jacket.  
  
"No you might not see me."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Just nothing…" He finally looked at me and I saw the hurt in his eyes and the pain. There have been so many feelings I never saw before. Feelings he wouldn't let me see.  
  
He walked out and I took this to my advantage to get my things together. I cried the whole time, but never thought about staying. I knew this was for the better. Spike would leave me or if he didn't he would blame me for the rest of our lives. As I finished I took one last look around the room and went out the window. Riley's car was a little down the street and then we left. Never to return again.  
  
Spike's POV  
  
I walked into the house a couple hours after leaving to find Dawn in tears and Aunt Loraine talking furiously on the phone. "What's the matter with the old bint?"  
  
"Well it seems that Buffy didn't want to cause us anymore trouble or pain. She left a separate letter for you Spike." Dawn told me through heavy sobs.  
  
"What do you mean left a letter for me?"   
  
"She left Spike! Buffy left us all!" Dawn ran into up to her room and Faith was huddled into Angel's chest.  
  
I looked down at the letter and my hands were shaking. I slowly opened the pink stationary that was sealed with an imprint of her lips with the lip gloss I told her looked nice. I read the letter slowly, trying to get all that she was saying.  
  
Dear Spike,  
  
I'm so sorry I had to leave, but I couldn't stay any longer. You were constantly ignoring me and when I finally looked into your eyes today I saw all the pain and anger you were hiding. I saw it all. I'm sorry for almost losing our baby; I know you haven't stopped blaming me. You only stuck around for the baby's sake. I can't be in a family like that. So I'm leaving before you have to leave me. I'm sorry it ended this way. I love you with all my heart and this baby will know her father. I have to go now. I'll try to contact you later. Once more… I love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Buffy  
  
Tears rolled down my cheeks as I realized what I had done to her. Shutting her out of my world was not the answer that I thought it had been. I never blamed her for one second. God I thought she knew that. I always blamed myself. Here I had everything in my life going great, then endanger it by letting her walk home alone in the dark. It was my fault. And now my love and my child were gone. "Spike are you there?"  
  
Faith was waving her hand in front of my face. "Sorry pet didn't me to…ignore you. God I can't believe I did this to her!"  
  
"Spike this isn't your fault in any way. She thought you were blaming her; she just misunderstood your feelings. Buffy will be back, just give her some time. B isn't the type to just up and leave forever." I nodded and Faith gave me a quick hug before returning to Angel's arms.  
  
"You don't have any idea where she might be?"  
  
"No I don't know… I'll go call Riley. He saw her today at the park. Maybe he will know." Faith picked up the phone and started to dial a number.  
  
"Hello is Riley Finn still checked in?" There was a pause then she started talking again. "Oh ok thank you anyways." She hung the phone up and yelled a few cuss words about Riley. "He checked out a few minutes ago with a young blonde woman. I can't believe Riley would do this!"  
  
"Where are they going?"  
  
"Probably back to L.A. Riley has had the hots for Buffy ever since he first saw her. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't miss this as a chance to finally get her again. It doesn't matter whose child she's carrying."  
  
"That bloody ponce is taking my girlfriend and my baby so he can have a chance with her?"  
  
"I'm sorry Spike. But Buffy isn't interested in Riley and won't give him another chance. When they were together last year he was way too controlling and jealous. She would never go back to him." I knew she was trying to reassure me, but Buffy was gone and she was with some whelp that I didn't know.  
  
"He wouldn't hold her against her will right? I mean bloody Hell she's carrying my baby!"  
  
"Spike don't worry about it. Buffy probably went to L.A. to just relax and have some time to think without anyone bugging her...or ignoring her." I looked at the ground ashamed of what I had put her through.  
  
"I am just going to go to bed and deal with this in the morning. I'm so tired I can't think straight. I don't want a bunch on lovey dovey noises coming from your room Faith." I felt a small smile form on my lips as Angel blushed and Faith put on her award winning smile.  
  
"Well I can't make any promises. I'm not very good at keeping my hands to myself these days." I looked over at Angel who was trying to keep Faith from rubbing him 'inappropriately'.  
  
"Bloody hell Angel, you've got a great girl, don't drive her away just because I'm making you blush." I walked up to mine and Buffy's room only to find her scent flowering the small space. There were few clothing items of hers left in the closet and an ultrasound picture on the dresser. A little notepad was propped against the picture that read; 'A New Life'. She wrote that the day she found out our baby was alive again. I knew she prayed to some sort of goddess to guard the baby. I was awake I just never told her. Bloody hell I'm stupid.   
  
The phone rang and startled me out of my thoughts. "'ello this is Spike."  
  
"Hey Spike it's Buffy."  
  
"Hey luv... where are you?"  
  
"I'm on a plane to L.A. with Riley. I wanted to leave before you got back."  
  
"Buffy pet I miss you so much. There's so many things I have to tell you."  
  
"I miss you too Spike and I'd love to hear them, but I must be going soon..."  
  
"No Buffy please you have to hear this."  
  
"Goodbye Spike, I love you." She hung the phone up and I did the same, knowing there was nothing I could do. I heard giggling and a couple thumps from Faith's room and figured they didn't take me seriously. I turned up the radio and went to sleep. The next morning I awoke to the smell of pancakes and coffee. I felt no reason to get out of my bed. Buffy and my child were gone. My heart ached from ruining what I had and I hated myself. "Spike are you going to come down and eat?"  
  
Dawn was at the door. "Hey Bit. I'll be down in a minute." She came over and sat on the bed.  
  
"I miss her too Spike. But she would want you to eat." I smiled at her and realized Buffy was always trying to get me to go out and eat with her. With her weird cravings we would get Chinese, then ice cream! "So are you coming down?"  
  
"Yeah I'm coming." I threw the blankets off and realized I had my same clothes on from the night before. Dawn and I walked out of the room and Joyce ran up and grabbed my leg.  
  
"Where's Auntie Buffy and the b-bay?" She had tears in her eyes which made a few of my own crawl down my cheek.  
  
"Auntie Buffy went on a little vacation, but her and the baby will be back soon. Then we will take you to get some ice cream like before." She was still attached to my leg and didn't let go. I ended up walking into the kitchen with her on my leg. "You know luv you can let go of my leg."  
  
"I don't want you to go Uncle Spike, so I will hold your leg forever!" She smiled at me and I couldn't help but let a smile play along my lips.  
  
Buffy's POV (in L.A.)  
  
I sat on the small cot that Riley had set up for me. My room was really small, it reminded me of maybe just a big walk-in closet instead of an actual room. I didn't want to complain so I just nodded. Talking to Spike was so hard to do. God not only did I almost kill his baby, but now I took her away from him. In a month or so we were going to find out the real sex of the baby. He swore up and down it would be a boy. I laughed to myself thinking how funny it would be if it was a girl. He would have to admit he was wrong. I looked over at the clock and it was now 1 in the afternoon. I wanted so bad to call Spike again, but Riley said it would only hurt him to hear my voice, but not have me. I didn't know if that was true or not. Seeing how Spike had been ignoring me... this would just make life easier for him.   
  
"Buffy are you hungry because I can make some food?"  
  
"No, but thanks anyways. I'm just going to call Spike real quick." I noticed Riley shift uncomfortably. "I know you don't want me calling him, but I have to. This is his child."  
  
"You owe him nothing Buffy. Especially if he treated you the way you said he did." I couldn't believe Riley was trying to convince me not to speak to the father of my baby and boyfriend. Wait... did he still think of himself as my boyfriend?  
  
"Listen Riley I need to call him and I'm going to. I have my cell phone so you won't get a bill." He nodded and walked out of the room. I dialed the house and heard Dawn pick up.  
  
"Hello this is Loraine's residence."  
  
"Hey Dawn it's me Buffy."  
  
The line was silent for a while and I wasn't sure if she was mad, shocked, or sad. "Where are you Buffy? I miss you so much." I could hear her choke up on tears and I knew it would be better if she was just mad.  
  
"I'm with a friend in L.A. I miss you too Dawn, but I had to visit home and think for a while. IS Spike there?"  
  
"Yeah he's here. Let me go get him." I heard Dawn yell his name and little Joyce asking to talk to me.  
  
"Auntie Buffy is that you?"  
  
"Yeah sweetie it's me."  
  
"When are you coming home?"  
  
"In just a little while, why honey?"  
  
"Because Uncle Spike promised me ice cream when you get back from your...v-va... well I don't know what but he said you and him will take me." I heard her sniffle back some tears and my heart broke.  
  
"Well I will be back in a few months or so. But maybe Uncle Spike will take you before then."  
  
"Alright Bit let me talk to Auntie Buffy." Spike was taking the phone from Joyce and I heard his deep soothing voice. "Buffy are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah I'm here."  
  
"Bloody hell there's someone on the other line...don't tell anyone about this and I won't answer it ok, luv?" He was acting better... like he didn't miss me at all.  
  
"Right ok...anyways I called to say I arrived safely and everything."  
  
"Well that's good. Do you have a decent place I could send you some money or you could just come back home..."  
  
I stayed silent wanting so bad to just say ok, but I knew Spike blamed me and would leave me eventually. "I'm sorry Spike, but I can't come home. My place here with Riley is small... more like a big closet, but I'm not complaining."  
  
"Buffy luv I need to tell you something. I didn't mean to ignore you for so long. God I love you so much and-"  
  
"Spike stop right there. I know you blame me for what's happened so far. I know you blame me for almost losing our baby. So I can't come home, because I know you will eventually leave me and I can't deal with that. I am a strong person and I can be a single mom."  
  
"Buffy you promised to never hurt me like Haley did. She killed my baby and now you're taking this one away! It's the same bloody thing in my eyes. I never blamed you for anything. I only blamed myself for letting you walk alone at night. I couldn't believe that I risked that and I could never confront you after that."  
  
I heard Spike's words, but they just didn't get through to me. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to believe him, because inside I blamed myself for almost losing this precious life given to me and Spike. "I'm sorry I have to go... my... my cell phone is dying. I love you so much. I will send pictures form the ultrasounds and let you know the sex of the baby. Bye Spike, I hope you will someday forgive me for putting this baby in danger so long ago."  
  
I hung up and threw the cell phone against the wall, watching all the small pieces fall to the floor. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried. I had ruined my life. And I knew Spike loved me and the baby... why couldn't I just accept that?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter as well! I will update as soon as I can. Please review! 


	5. Tara

Author: BlackCherrymeg  
  
Chapter5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
Summary: Faith and Buffy are Twin slayers who move to Sunny Dale with their sister Dawn. Now having to live with an aunt, they meet new people, one which they aren't pleased to see.   
  
Buffy's POV (L.A.) Two weeks Later  
  
I felt so miserable when I woke up I just stayed in bed. I cried myself to sleep last night, Spike had been trying to call my cell phone that I destroyed a couple weeks ago. It would make weird crackling sounds when he called...I wanted to talk to him, but I just couldn't get the courage to. I had denied his feelings when he said he loved me.   
  
"Buffy I'm going to work now. You should try to move around a bit today. You've been so secluded since you got here. It's really nice out..."  
  
I looked at him and sat up in my bed. "I want to get out and about... but I'm so unhappy. I want to go back so bad."  
  
Riley came and sat by me and put his arm around my shoulder. "If you go back you could get heart broken."  
  
"But I might not. And my baby would have a father."  
  
"Well Buffy I think it would be the wrong thing to do. You should just stay here with me and forget about that life. Make a new life for yourself... with me."  
  
"Riley just stop it! Stop it right now! God I am pregnant with someone else's child and you still won't lay off the moves. I will never be with you. I have paid you for letting me stay here and I owe you nothing so don't mention that either. I am going back to Spike. I can't stay here anymore." He stormed out of the room and I quickly gathered my things. I was packed up within thirty minutes, then I headed out the door. I was unsure of how I would get a ticket for a plane. I didn't want to tell Spike I was coming back... it would be a surprise.  
  
I got a taxi and went to the airport. It was busy and I ended up waiting half an hour to get to the pay phone area. I dialed a number that I knew would help me.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey It's me Buffy."  
  
"Oh hey Buffy how are you?"  
  
"I'm good and I'm in L.A. and I could use a little help from a witch."  
  
"Well that would be in my area of work."  
  
"Yeah I need to be teleported... I'm kind of poor and need to get back to Sunny Dale without buying a ticket. So can you help me?"  
  
"Well sure, just come on by."  
  
"Thanks Tara, I'll be by in a bit. I just thought of this and went all the way to the airport for no reason." We hung up and I rushed to another taxi.  
  
Spike's POV (Sunny Dale)  
  
"Faith can't you two keep your hands off each other for one bloody second?" I was sick of watching the two love birds flaunt their...sexual tension about the house.  
  
"Sorry bleach boy, but I do live here too ya know?"  
  
"Fine I'll just go to my room."  
  
"No stay, in fact let's just go to the Bronze tonight. It will be fun and we could all use a little break from this hell house."  
  
"I'll go with you." Angel said wrapping his arms tighter around Faith's waist.  
  
"I'm in too."  
  
Faith's POV  
  
I got up from Angel's lap and went to my room to change. Ever since B left it was double vamp slaying for me and I was so ready for party time. I missed Buffy all the time, but knew she needed her time; not slayer time, not girlfriend time, and not sister time. She needed to be Buffy the teenage girl. I understood B more than anyone. I guess it was a twin thing or whatever.  
  
"Faith are you almost ready?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be set in a few hold your horses."  
  
I grabbed my black leather pants and a silver sequin shirt Buffy left. I would never be caught dead with Buffy's clothes on, but it helped remind me of her. I walked out of my room and into Angel's arms. He gave me a long passionate kiss, which I would rather be a little more dirty than lovey with him, but it was soo good. Once we broke the kiss for a breath I smiled. I couldn't believe I went with a good guy and kept him that way. There was no way I would change Angel. If anything he's changed me and I believe it was for the better. "Ready to go?"  
  
I nodded and grabbed his hand. Spike was already outside with his black leather jacket thing and black jeans. He had a tight white shirt on instead of a black one. "What's with the wardrobe change? Someone turning to a sissy one by one?"  
  
"Shut it Faith. Buffy liked this shirt on me." My smile fell as I realized he has never stopped hurting.   
  
"I'm sorry Spike." He shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. "Do you think he'll be ok sooner or later?"  
  
"Not really, I mean he loved Buffy. She's all he ever talked about during band practice, and all he ever thought about. I don't know what he's going to do with his life."  
  
"I hope B comes back before she misses this chance for a great life."  
  
"Yeah me too, but for now can we just focus on our great life?" I smiled and gave him another kiss. We reached the bronze to find it bouncing with teens dancing and a band up on stage. The three of us sat at a table and talked for a bit.  
  
"I'm going to go get some drinks anyone want something?"  
  
"Nah it's ok Angel I'm alright."  
  
"I'll take a coke sweetie."   
  
"Ok one coke." He gave me a quick kiss and left.  
  
I looked at the crowd and noticed a certain black haired girl coming over. It was Dru and I knew it wouldn't be good. "Spike I think you have a guest."  
  
He turned his head and Dru was at the table. " 'ello my Spikey, want to dance with me?"  
  
"Sod off Dru I don't want to. Now leave me alone."  
  
"Poor Spikey all heartbroken over Buffy. Like a lost abandoned puppy. Let me heal your pain. Just one dance?"  
  
"Fine just one." He left with her as a slow song came on.  
  
Meanwhile in L.A. (Buffy's POV)  
  
I was at Tara's and she did a spell to locate Spike. He was at the bronze so that's where I would be teleported. "Are you ready Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah I'm ready. Just hurry."  
  
Tara poked my arm with a needle and drew some blood. She took the blood from my arm and placed it on the map where Spike was. And chanted a spell to start the teleport. A light circled around my body and I watched as my arms and legs faded and soon I was in the Bronze. There was a slow song playing, one I didn't know. Faith was at a table alone, and Angel was at the bar. I looked everywhere, but didn't see Spike.  
  
"Hey ... Faith." Faith turned around and lit up.  
  
"Oh my God B you're back!"  
  
"Yeah it's me." My eyes drifted to the crowd as I noticed a familiar bleach blonde guy...dancing with Dru. "Oh my God! No they can't be." I backed up and hit the table hard not realizing I hit it, knocking over a glass. As the sound of the shattering glass was heard, the people looked over at me followed by Spike and Dru.  
  
"Buffy you're back!" Spike let go of Dru but she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Spikey you love me now. Don't go back to her. Don't you want to be my puppy?" Dru has a powerful grip on him, but he got out.  
  
He put his hand out to touch my face, but I flinched and pulled back. "Y-you're with her now?"  
  
"Buffy please-"  
  
"I have t-to go... I can't deal with this right now." I ran out of the Bronze and all the way home. As I got into the house I closed the door and leaned my back against it, sliding to the floor with tears in my eyes. "I lost him."  
  
"Auntie Buffy is that you?" Joyce came out of the kitchen with chocolate all over her face and her yellow Snow White pajamas on.  
  
"Yeah honey it's me." She came over to me and wiped her face with a napkin. "Were you getting into your mom's candy stash again?"  
  
"Please don't tell her. Then I'll go to bed without dessert." She frowned and gave me a big hug, settling in my lap. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Because... I missed you so much and I'm so happy to see you that I cried."  
  
"I missed you too, but I gotta go to bed now... goodnight." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran off into bed.  
  
There was knocking on the door and I noticed I and locked it. "Buffy luv please let me in." I stood up and stared at the door. I knew the love of my life was standing behind it.  
  
"Spike...if I open this door then you'll have to explain how you're in love with Dru again. I can't deal with that."  
  
"Please Buffy you won't regret it." I sighed and unlocked it. Spike stood there, looking so perfect in his leather jacket thing and tight white shirt I liked. And those tight black jeans that made any girl want him. "Hey pet." He stepped closer inside and shut the door. He took my hands with his and brought them up to his mouth and kissed them both lightly. "I'm so glad you're back Buffy."  
  
I relaxed a little with the feel of his touch and brought myself closer to him. "I missed you so much."  
  
"Let's go upstairs, I wouldn't want anyone walking in and interrupting us." I nodded and followed him, clutching his hand. As I closed the door to our room he turned around and gave me a breath-taking kiss.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"Want another?" I simply nodded as he captured my lips with his. I opened my mouth slightly allowing him to deepen the kiss. We moved to the bed I caressed his neck with one hand. "I love you so much Buffy."  
  
"God I love you too Spike." I was lying under him as he pulled my shirt off and our bodies radiated with passion for one another. We spent the night making love to each other as we reunited our love.  
  
I woke up in the morning to find Spike already out of bed. I looked around the room to see if he was there, but he wasn't. I sat up, holding the sheets over my body as I searched for my clothes. As soon as I found them I got dressed and went downstairs to find everyone awake and eating. "Well Good morning sleeping beauty. Seems like B. Must've been real tired to sleep in until 2:30 in the afternoon. Tired or busy all night."  
  
"Faith there is a child in the room." Aunt Loraine scolded covering Joyce's ears.  
  
"Is Spike here still?"  
  
"Yeah he came out really early this morning with a few love bruises all over." Angel smirked as Faith playfully hit him in the arm."And he said he was going to the park and would be back right about now." As Angel mentioned that Spike came walking through the door with a smile on his face as he saw me.   
  
"Good afternoon beautiful. How's my favorite girl and baby doing today?"   
  
"We are doing just fine." He brought me into a kiss for a second but stopped.  
  
"Well then we should be going. Come on."  
  
"Where are we going Spike?"  
  
"You'll see." He took my hand and let me out of the house. As we stepped outside there was a brand new Silver convertible. "I figured we would need a car, instead of walking everywhere. And I got one with backseats for our little ones."  
  
"Little ones?"  
  
"Just get in the car." I followed as he said and got in. We drove for an hour before we reached the entrance to a forest of trees. He helped me out of the car and guided me into the forest. We stopped at a clearing, that was a cliff looking over the beach.  
  
"Spike it's beautiful. But why are we here?"  
  
"Because I wanted to show you a beautiful place to relax in. Plus we can take the little ones here."  
  
"Again with the little ones, we are only having one Spike."  
  
"Yes we are having one... right now. But I realized I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That means marriage and little babies of our own. Growing old together and sharing our love that no one else can match." He lowered down to one knee and took my hand. "Buffy will you marry me?" I gasped at the huge gesture he had just made... and was speechless.  
  
I was so wrong to think the things I did in L.A. thinking he didn't love me or the baby. "God of course I will Spike. I love you so much." He pulled the ring out and slid it on my finger. It had a huge diamond in the middle and little ones embedded in the band. "It's amazing Spike. Where did you get the money to all of a sudden pay for this?"  
  
"Well I know some people who have owed me for a while. So no worries ok luv. Now let's start our picnic."  
  
"A picnic?"  
  
"Yep, it's in the trunk. Along with a blanket and some of your celery and mustard."  
  
"Oh thank God Riley..." I saw Spike flinch at his name. "Well he wouldn't get me any mustard and celery."  
  
"Well you're here now and you can have as much as you want." I smiled and kissed him. This was going to be great and our lives were going to work out. Nothing could ruin our love and that has been proven...right?  
  
To be Continued.  
  
Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoy this and please review! 


	6. You slay vampires?

Author: Blackcherrymeg  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
Summary: Faith and Buffy are Twin slayers who move to Sunny Dale with their sister Dawn. Now having to live with an aunt, they meet new people, one which they aren't pleased to see.   
  
---Buffy's POV---  
  
Spike and I left our spot from the picnic and came back to find the house empty. We looked around to make sure everyone was gone, then raced up to our bedroom. I closed the door and locked it, his lips attacked mine and pushed me against the wall. Spike's hands roamed in my hair, and my hands were lifting his shirt up. As I pulled it off of him I placed my hands on his stomach; I felt all the muscles tense with my touch. We made our way over to the bed, kissing passionately as we made love, celebrating our engagement.  
  
A couple hours later we were lying in bed, the sheets covering our naked bodies. Spike and I were awake staring into each other's eyes. There was a commotion of noise downstairs and we figured everyone was home again. I let out a groan as I searched for something to put on. As I found a shirt and some jeans I got dressed and so did Spike. We walked downstairs hand in hand to find everyone eating ice cream.  
  
"Didn't anyone think to get us some?" I asked, pouting a bit.  
  
"Well we figured you and lover boy would be busy when we got back. We also went to the store, and got you some celery and mustard."  
  
I jumped with excitement then remembered our big announcement. "Oh and we have some big news of our own!" They all looked at us confused, then I held my left hand up, revealing the diamond ring. "We're engaged!" Dawn's smile grew and she ran up to me and hugged me.  
  
"That's great." Everyone congratulated us and then we went on with the rest of the day.  
  
-----A few Months Later-----  
  
My stomach was huge and I was seven months along. In just a few minutes I would be going out patrolling with Faith, then to this guy's house. The Council sent him as our Watcher. His name is Mr. Giles. I'm not sure if I like the idea of having someone tell us how to do our calling... but I would give it a try. I'm guessing the Council doesn't know about my pregnancy, seeing how they told Faith to bring me along. I hadn't been patrolling since I got back from L.A. but I was ready to dust a few vamps.   
  
"Buffy you almost ready? You know you have no clothes that will hide your stomach now." I realized she was right and just threw on some stretch jeans and a sweater top.  
  
"Ok I'm ready." I walked out of my room and saw Spike waiting on the couch like I told him to. I was going to tell him tonight about me being the slayer. "Hey Spike, can we go outside to talk now?"  
  
"So what's up pet? You still planning on going out tonight with Faith?"  
  
"Yeah which is why I need to talk to you...I'm going out tonight to ...slay."  
  
"You're going out to slay? What... you have some secret agent life at nigh ti don't know about?" He asked with a laugh.  
  
"I slay vampires...I have for a while now. Which is why I can heal fast, and why I am super strong."  
  
"V-vampires...you slay vampires?"  
  
"I know it must be hard to imagine... but this town, Sunny Dale is the Hell Mouth."  
  
"No I always knew something was up with this town, but I mean. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me before."  
  
"I didn't really know how... I didn't want to drive you away." Tears rolled down my cheek as he stepped closer to me.  
  
"You can never drive me away. I am here forever, I love you and our baby and all our babies to come." My tears stopped as he kissed me. "I will just learn to deal with the fact I have a super hero for a girlfriend that can beat me up if I try anything funny." I laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
"Alright you two break it up. Buffy and I have some work to do."  
  
"You mean you're slaying tonight?! Buffy that's too dangerous for the baby."  
  
"Hey it's going to be ok. I have Faith here and vamps are so much easier than humans." He nodded and kissed me on the top my head before going back inside. "I think he took it well."  
  
"Yeah until you come back to find him pulling his hairs out one by one because his girlfriend slays for a living." I punched her playfully as we continued into the cemetery.   
  
After about an hour of patrolling and three easy vamps we headed to Giles' place. We walked up to a nice size two story house, with an old man's car in front. "Great we're dealing with a gramps. Check out the ride he has." Faith said as she examined it.   
  
"Come on Faith let's just go inside. I really need to pee and sit down." I said placing a hand on the small of my back. We headed towards the door and knocked. A man a little taller than Faith with short brown hair and glasses. "Hey, we're your slayers."  
  
"Oh dear..." His eyes already caught a glimpse of my stomach. He took his glasses off and cleaned then nervously.   
  
Faith leaned over to my ear. "Somebody's in trouble." She sang the little whisper and I knew I was in for a 'Chosen one' lecture.  
  
We were led into a living room that had many boxes with his stuff still in it. "So I see you are pregnant. And why wasn't the Council informed of this?"  
  
"Because Faith is still a slayer. We weren't having any trouble with the vamps. Faith is a great slayer and can take the job double time. This is my life too, whether I was created by your stupid Council or not."  
  
"I don't need your attitude. I was just saying that the Council will not approve of this and we might as well confront them now before it really grows too late."  
  
"What do you mean grows too late?" Giles took his glasses off once more to clean them.  
  
"This baby won't be born if the Council has any say. And let me tell you, they will have a say."  
  
"My baby will be born. Now excuse me while I go pee. Where's the bathroom?"  
  
He pointed to a hall. "Just down there. First door on the left." I nodded and went there. A minute or so later I came out and found Faith sitting on the couch and Giles cleaning his glasses once more.  
  
"Aren't you afraid you'll clean them too much and one day they'll just wear down? I mean they can't be that dirty."  
  
"Well Faith has informed me of how you are in love and engaged! You are allowed to have a social life and I don't want to break the happiness, but most slayers don't live past 22! You girls are obviously naive and afraid of the truth. You are slayers. The chosen... well the chosen two for now. Both full of grace, talent, energy, and power; you must know how to use that power. You are only seventeen you have time to have a life. Now let's get to training."  
  
"Hold up, training? We are well prepared and 'trained' we do not need you or the Council telling us how to fight." Faith had a point, both Giles and I knew that.  
  
"Yes I know you are very skilled in fighting and I believe your own personal techniques will always exceed the ones I will teach you. But I must do this. We can train now, or double tomorrow night."  
  
"Well I would rather train now. Now that I told Spike I'm the slayer I can get out of the house with less questions."  
  
"You're saying that you have told someone you are the slayer?"  
  
"Well I am engaged I figured that he had a right to know."  
  
"And he does. Now he has a right to know that these are the last days of his baby. Now I will let training pass this night, go tell Spike or whatever his name was this baby will not be born."  
  
I got up walked up to Giles face, to where we could both feel and hear each others harsh breathing. "I will not let my baby die, is that clear?'  
  
"I'm not sure who you think you are to speak to me that way Miss Summers."   
  
I clenched my fists in fear I might hit him. "I created this life, you can't take it away. If the Council feels punishment is necessary wait for the baby to be born and kill me; that way they can destroy what they created." I stepped back.  
  
"How do you know you were created? Who told you?"  
  
"Oh come on. I'm not stupid. My mom gave birth to a baby... in her eyes that is. But to all the Council and powers out there, I was the slayer. A being created by power, knowledge, skill, and courage. I was implanted into my mother, making any human think it was natural conception."  
  
"Where did you get this information? No other slayer ever figured this out! You could be taken away into a dark portal for knowing this. Slayers can't know their origin!"  
  
"Oh you're wrong. You are very wrong. The first slayer was created and she knew it. She came to me a in a dream, but I didn't believe it. Thanks for confirming my suspicions. Now if you'll excuse me, my fiancé is waiting at home. I'll see you there Faith." I walked out the door slamming it behind me.  
  
-----Faith's POV-----  
  
"So G, what's with this creation thing? Why can't we know?"  
  
"If a slayer knows where she comes from, they become suspicious, cautious of the Council."  
  
"Well no worries there. Me and B already were suspicious. But anyhow, it really is late and I'm kind of waiting to go party."  
  
"Faith you must tell Buffy I'm sorry about how her baby must be handled."  
  
"Listen watcher, Buffy has been through Hell for that kid. She almost lost it once, and I'm going to stop anything that comes for it again."  
  
"I won't tell the Council, I was just trying to prepare her for if they find out. Now tell her that the Master will rise soon. There have been signs of his arrival for months now. Hopefully you two will know what this means to slayers."  
  
"Is he like one of the Biggest Bads or something?"  
  
"Yes he is, and has been known to go after slayers. I would be very cautious on your patrolling, this is why we need to train. You can handle a pointy stick and ram it through a heart I'm sure. But this will take much more. Now run along now, you are excused."  
  
I walked out of his house. "Wow who ever knew I'd be the sister to stick around for the whole lesson instead of storming out."  
  
-----Back at the House-----  
  
"Hey Faith, so what did Giles want after I left?"  
  
"Just to tell me about some Master guy or something. Says he will take much more than a pointy stick through the heart. Have you talked to Spike?"  
  
"No not yet... I figured that being the Slayer was enough for him to handle for one night."  
  
"That's true. Well I'm off to bed. Goodnight B."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
-----Spike's POV-----  
  
I came home after playing at the Bronze to find Buffy all tired out on the couch. "Hey luv want to go up to bed?"  
  
"Hey sweetie." She sat up and held her arms up and linked them around my neck. I picked her up and tried not to show how heavy she had gotten. I finally made it up the stairs and into our room. I set her on the bed and she stayed sitting up staring into my eyes.  
  
"Somethin' on your mind pet?"  
  
"I guess I should tell you..." I saw the worried look in her emerald eyes. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked down at her hands. She always did this when she was nervous.  
  
"Just tell me Buffy. You can tell me anything."  
  
"Well I went to Mr. Giles' house tonight, he's my new watcher, and helps train us to fight. He didn't know I was pregnant and said the Watcher's Council didn't know either."  
  
"Isn't it good that they don't know?"  
  
"Yeah it is, but he said they will find out and I can't have the baby if they do." I looked at her, her head still down. I lifted her chin with a finger and her eyes gazed into mine. There were no need for words as we both agreed to protect this baby with everything we have. "I love you Spike."  
  
"I love you too pet. This baby will be born and will stay safe with us." I kissed her forehead and pulled her into my arms.  
  
I felt her body pull away from mine. "There's more, but I will tell you tomorrow. Right now I just want to sleep."  
  
"That's fine by me." I pulled the covers down and we crawled in. She stayed on her back, but iw as on my side. I put my hand on her stomach and massaged circles. "Goodnight little one." I kissed her grown stomach and watched her fall asleep in my arms.  
  
The next morning Dawn came jumping into our bed. "Spike and Buffy you have to wake up!"  
  
"What is it Bit? Did your aunt have a heart attack or something?" I lifted my head to find Buffy peacefully asleep... snoring, but still beautiful.  
  
"No Faith and Angel are downstairs asleep! You have to be quiet and come see!"  
  
I groaned and lifted the covers, revealing my black boxers and no shirt. Dawn quickly covered her eyes. "Oh don't act like it's nothing you haven't seen on the tellie."  
  
"Ok just hurry!" I threw on my jeans and we walked out of the room. Faith and Angel were on the couch covered in a blanket with nothing else on!  
  
"Good Lord! Dawn get to your room, you don't need to see this." She nodded and went back upstairs. A minute later she came out with Buffy. "Dawn I said your room."  
  
"Oh Spike it's about time they get caught doing something. Now it's time to embarrass Angel." She had that evil grin, even with her maternal glow. She walked down the stairs quietly and stood above Angel and Faith. She stuck her index finger out and slid it lightly over Angel's arm. He twitched a bit and rolled to his side, completely revealing his naked behind. I couldn't stand the sight of this.  
  
"Bloody hell just wake up the wanker!" Angel stirred and looked up at Buffy still hovering above them.  
  
"Oh my God!" Angel turned to Faith and shook her. "Faith wake up we have company."  
  
Faith rolled a bit and looked at Buffy, then me and Dawn. "Hey B, nice morning ain't it?"  
  
"Oh Faith you are so busted!" Faith smiled happily while Angel was red.  
  
"Looks like we fell asleep last night." Angel said to Faith as he looked on the floor for his clothes.  
  
"Hey you said you could stay awake and wake me up to go to bed."  
  
"Well whatever you two decide do it fast before the couch is ruined forever. Bloody horny toads is what you are..." I commented as I took Buffy and Dawn back upstairs so the two could dress themselves. Dawn went to her room and I took Buffy to our room.  
  
I pulled her in for a kiss. "Good morning sunshine." She smiled and kissed me again. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Mmm I slept well. Today we go in and see the sex of the baby. We kept forgetting to make that appointment remember?"  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"You're right, but first I need to finish telling you what I started last night."  
  
"Oh no... more with the slayer life I suppose?"  
  
"Yeah more with the slayer stuff. But this might affect you the most. I know it certainly affected me a lot when I first found out a couple years ago."  
  
"Should I sit down?"  
  
"Yeah you might want to." I sat down on the bed as Buffy sat in a small chair across from me. "Ok well a couple years ago I had a dream from with the first slayer in it. Shoe guided me through the dream and showed me these men working in a cave somewhere. There was this little ball of energy. They were chanting around it. After they were done, they added these things to it and it turned colors. They mentioned power, strength, skill, and knowledge. Then we were in my old house in L.A. at night. I wasn't there. Instead those men were, they took that ball of energy and it absorbed into my mother. The first slayer then took me to a scene of my mother a month or so later telling my dad she's pregnant. Then me being born, and the men again. Talking of how they succeeded again with creating another slayer." I saw tears in Buffy's eyes and I quickly rushed to her side to wipe them away. "I'm not a human Spike. I was created by some monks or something as a guardian. I'm not like you or like Angel. I'm the Slayer." She was sobbing and I took her into my arms and carried her to the bed.  
  
"Buffy luv... no matter what you are or who really created you, I don't care. You are my fiancé and the mother of my child. I loved you before I knew this, and I'll love you after." I kissed her once more and got up. "Now you need to go back to bed, it's a bit early for you. I'll go start some pancakes and then come get you, alright pet?"  
  
"Ok... I love you Spike."  
  
"I love you too Buffy." I walked towards the door and turned the lights off. Leaving her to her own thoughts. I was shocked by what she said... but I knew that if Buffy could handle it I would too.  
  
To Be continued.  
  
------Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter. If you have any ideas please tell me. Read and review please!------ 


	7. Girl or Boy?

Author: Blackcherrymeg  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
Summary: Faith and Buffy are Twin slayers who move to Sunny Dale with their sister Dawn. Now having to live with an aunt, they meet new people, one which they aren't pleased to see.   
  
—Buffy's POV—  
  
Spike had left to make pancakes and I stayed in the room. I had just told him I wasn't human and all he could do is love me. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have him. I sat up and placed my hand on my stomach. The baby was doing flips or something, but she was moving a lot. I got up deciding to go to the bathroom, then to Spike in the kitchen. After I was done brushing my teeth and getting into regular clothes I walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Spike form behind. "Hey luv, glad to see you awake."  
  
He turned around in my arms and kissed me. "I am so ready for pancakes and hot cocoa with marshmallows!"  
  
He laughed. "Well that's good. I got your cocoa mug out and the packet of the chocolate mix. Marshmallows are in the cupboard. What time did you say that appointment was?"  
  
I looked down at my watch and it read 8:00 in the morning. "Well in about thirty minutes. So let's hustle with the breakfast and get moving. I am ready to prove you wrong, this baby is a girl!"   
  
"Oh it is so a boy. Boy's are born first in my family."  
  
"Spike... you're an only child."  
  
"That's what you think... slayer. I have a past that I'm not so happy about. I haven't told you, but I had a sister once." I saw the sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"It's ok you don't have to tell me now. Let's eat and find out the sex. Then if you feel like talking, we'll talk." I put my hand over his. "I love you." He smiled and put some pancakes on a plate in front of me.  
  
"Go on and eat. I already had one, so I'm going to take a quick shower." I nodded while stuffing the fluffy pancakes in my mouth. Spike disappeared up the stairs and into the bathroom. I smirked thinking about him in the shower, but my thoughts were cut off by Faith walking into the kitchen.   
  
"Hey there, have fun last night?"  
  
Faith gave me a glare, but put on a smile quickly after. "Oh you have no idea!"  
  
"Actually Faith, I do." We laughed then I headed up to the bathroom to find it already filled with steam and the smell of my Herbal essences being used. I quietly shut the door and locked it. I walked over to the curtain and pulled it open.   
  
I screamed at the sight of Angel and quickly turned around. "Oh my God... Angel I didn't know you were .... well um I have to go. Sorry bye."  
  
Angel just stood there with his hands trying to cover his 'manly hood'. I walked out of the bathroom laughing quietly at what just happened. Faith came out of the kitchen looking at me. "Hey B what was with the screaming?"  
  
I tried to catch my breath from laughing to tell her. "I. Just saw. Angel in the shower!" I continued laughing as did Faith. "I'm so sorry I thought it was Spike I swear." We were both too busy laughing to notice Spike coming out of my room.  
  
"Did I miss a big joke or something?"   
  
"Sorry bleach boy, Buffy just saw Angel naked in the shower!"  
  
Spike turned to me with anger in his eyes. "And why the bloody hell were you looking at him?"  
  
"I thought you were in there! I locked the door quietly and everything!" Spike started laughing as well, when Angel came out, dressed but with wet hair.  
  
"I see you all find this just hilarious."  
  
"Actually yeah we do. Something wrong with that peaches?" Spike said sarcastically.  
  
"And you were so using my herbal essence shampoo and conditioner." Angel turned red but smirked.  
  
"Well I don't remember you leaving right away."  
  
Spike shot a glare my way. "I turned around quick enough to not notice anything. I left after getting over the shock I promise!" I smiled lightly and made my way to Spike. "Come on sweetie let's go to the doctors and see our baby." I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and kissed him, lightly biting his bottom lip.   
  
I felt his tense muscles ease up a bit. "Alright pet let's go. I'll start the car and you get your purse." He walked out and I got my purse.  
  
-----Doctor's office----  
  
"Well Miss Summers, you're here to know the sex of the baby correct?"  
  
"Yup that's why we're here." I smiled and squeezed Spike's hand lightly in excitement.  
  
"Alright then I'll need you to lift your shirt up so I can apply the gel." I did as he said and notice Spike tense up at the doctor adjusting my shirt and nearly touching my breast.  
  
I leaned over to Spike to whisper in his ear. "Relax Spike he's just doing his job."  
  
"Yeah well it looks like he's about to do my job." I laughed at his jealousy and shivered as the cold gel was rubbed on my stomach.   
  
"Ok well the baby has a great heartbeat as you can hear." He paused to let us absorb the sound of our baby's very existence. Spike had a tear rolling down his cheek and I kissed him.  
  
"I love you honey."  
  
"I love you too Buffy."  
  
The doctor cleared his throat. "Now to find out the sex." He searched around my stomach with the camera a little more and stopped at a certain angle. "And you two will be having a wonderful baby... boy! Congratulations to both of you. I have the pictures being printed right now, my nurse will come in with them. Please stop by at the front desk for another appointment. And again Miss Summers, congratulations. I'm glad this all worked out for you."  
  
"Thank you." I then groaned knowing I would face the wrath of 'I told you so' from Spike all the way home. I looked over at him with his smug smirk. "Don't even start with me."  
  
"What did I say luv? Nothing, I said absolutely nothing about being right and telling you so, and that I knew from the very beginning we were going to have a boy because they're first."  
  
"Alright there, you got it all out and you're done. Don't brag anymore about being right, or you're sleeping on the couch where Angel's naked body was." I smiled at the look of absolute disgust on his face. "That's what I thought." We finished making the next appointment and got the pictures.  
  
As we pulled up to the house we saw balloons and streamers around the front yard. "What's going on here?' Pink and blue balloons were all in the house with food and presents everywhere. "We're home everyone." I looked around and noticed a bunch of people in the kitchen.  
  
Dawn ran up to us and gave me a hug. "So did you find out?"  
  
"Yeah we did find out, but what's going on here?" Dawn took mine and Spike's hands and led us into the kitchen.  
  
Aunt Loraine, Faith, Angel, Tara, Willow, Matt and all his friends were there. A few of Aunt Loraine's friends from some sewing group were there. I had met them a few times and they absolutely loved me and Spike and said our baby would be so cute.  
  
"Well Buffy you're back." Aunt Loraine came up to me. "We decided you could use a baby shower, so come and sit down." Everyone gathered around me in the living room. "Well what is the sex of the baby?"  
  
Spike came over and sat by me, smiling with the ultrasound pictures in his hand. "Mind if I tell them luv?"  
  
"Alright go ahead."  
  
"We are going to be having... a little girl!" Everyone smiled, as I sat there in shock as Spike lied to them.   
  
I got up close to him. "Spike you do know that the doctor said we're having a boy right? I mean you were right there." He laughed at my concern.  
  
"Yes I was right there, but I paid the doctor to tell you we were having a boy. That way I could give you a great present myself at this party." He smirked at his big accomplishment.  
  
"Am I the only one who didn't know about the party?"  
  
"Looks that way pet."  
  
"You guys are so evil! But I am glad I get to have a little girl." He gave me a long kiss, then everyone decided I should open presents.   
  
After an hour or so, the party was over. I had gotten a baby bath, baby clothes, diaper bag with diapers, a stroller and car seat. There was so much wrapping paper and food and cake. I was so tired from the day's activities.  
  
"Hey luv why don't I clean this up. Go take a nap upstairs."  
  
"I wish I could, but I have to go to Giles' house and train for a while. Then learn about the Master. You can come if you want. Meet the guy who works for the people who want to kill our baby if they find out."  
  
"Well that would be nice." We laughed then went out to the car and drove to Giles' place. He let us in and we sat down. Faith was already there checking out the weapons.  
  
"Hey Giles, this is Spike, my fiancé. Spike this is Giles."  
  
They shook hands briefly. "Hello I trust you have been filled in by Buffy about the slayer life."  
  
"Yes she has, quite the life for my luv." Giles walked over to a wooden chest that served as a table.   
  
"Here are some of the weapons you will be practicing with. I have a basement that is set up as a training room. Please follow me down there." We did follow and came to a large room with padded walls and a dummy Faith was busy punching. A punching bag and exercise bar. "Buffy I know you can't use the exercise bar at this moment with your...condition, so go ahead and use the punching bag."  
  
I walked over to the bag and started using my punching technique. My arms started hurting as I swung furiously at the bag, thinking of the guy who attacked me six months ago. After fifteen minutes the bag flew off the chain that held it to the ceiling. "Oops sorry about that."  
  
"Oh it's quite alright. I'll just rechain it tonight. Now here is a weapon I want you to use. Aim for the dummy." He handed me some type of gun thing with a stake-arrow. I walked around the dummy with the gun up and ready to shoot. I got to a certain angle and shot the dummy through the 'would be heart'. "Very good."  
  
"Thanks, but what is this?"  
  
"It is a crossbow."  
  
"Why didn't you explain it to me?"  
  
"Because in some situations you will have no weapons of your own and will need to use ones around you without any knowledge of how they work. You did excellent with figuring that one out."   
  
Spike was watching me as I did the tasks Giles asked of me. After an hour I was all sweaty and tired. He came over with a towel and wiped my forehead off for me. "Hey luv, that was amazing. I didn't know you had that all in you."  
  
"Yeah well let's just hope having this baby will be just as easy." I said as I rubbed my belly.  
  
"Are we all done here watcher?" Giles nodded to Spike and said his goodbyes. "Hey Faith how come you weren't doing as much in there? You kind of sat back and watched."  
  
"Yeah well Giles wanted B to prove her strength and ability even with the baby. I tried to tell him she was still the slayer, but he's old and our watcher. He doesn't trust our judgement."  
  
We got in the car and drove home. I hurried off into the shower to rinse off all the sweat.   
  
"Buffy I'm going to lie down for a nap alright?" Spike said as he came into the bathroom.  
  
"Ok I'll join you in a few aft er my shower ok?" I yelled from behind the shower curtain. He left and I finished up. I turned the water off and reached my hand out of the curtain to grab a towel. I dried my body off, then wrapped the towel around me. I stepped out of the shower and onto a small rug. I stayed on the rug, not wanting to let any water drip onto the tile floor beyond it. My body was almost dry, but the rug was soaked. I looked down and noticed it wasn't just water but a little bit of blood. My mind raced through worried thoughts as I realized my water broke and something was definitely wrong.  
  
I screamed hoping to get someone's attention, but nobody came. Then I remembered that Faith went off with Angel almost immediately after coming home and Dawn was at Janice's. Aunt Loraine took Joyce for ice cream... and Matt was never home. A sharp pain went through my abdomen and I clutched to the counter next to me. "Spike..." I managed to get out. It was only a whisper and he didn't come. I didn't expect him to hear it, I just hoped. The pain didn't stop. It only got worse. I forced myself up and out of the bathroom. One hand leaned against the wall for support, and the other was on my stomach.  
  
I reached my bedroom door and opened it. Spike was lying in the bed with his earphones on, blasting with music. "Spike! Spike get up!" He kind of glanced over and put a smile on.  
  
"Hey pet, all done with the shower?" He obviously didn't notice my pained face and clutching of the stomach.  
  
"Spike my water broke. Something's wrong with the baby." Spike's expression fell as he ran over to me, throwing his head set down.   
  
"Buffy what's wrong? What's happening?"  
  
"My water broke after my shower, then I saw blood and there was so much pain in my stomach. I need to go to the doctor. Please get me there." He nodded and quickly threw some clothes of mine together into a small backpack I had, then some regular clothes in case the baby came. Then he put the bag on his shoulder, and picked me up. He carried me out to our car and drove fast to the nearest hospital, Sunny Dale General.  
  
He picked me up out of the seat and rushed me into the hospital. "I need some help. My fiancé is in labor. Please someone help her. She's only seven months along!" I saw him search frantically for someone willing to help. "Don't you bloody care that you could be letting our baby die!"   
  
A nurse then stepped out from behind the main desk. "Ok sir we will help you. Please take your wife into here." He followed the nurse to the labor and delivery section of the hospital and into a room. "Let me go get a doctor."  
  
H nodded and set me down on the bed. "Luv do you want your clothes on?"  
  
"No just stay here with me please. I don't want you to go anywhere." He grasped my hand and kissed my forehead.  
  
"Of course I won't go anywhere."   
  
A doctor rushed in. "Ok now what has happened here?"  
  
"My water broke, and then there was some blood. I am only seven months along. OW!" I clutched to my stomach as the pain struck through me. "I've been having these pains for a while."  
  
"Alright you are going into pre-mature labor. If you have been under any stress or anything too risky lately, it could have caused this. Don't worry though, seven months leaves a good chance of survival for the baby. The blood could have been hemorrhaging, or just nothing at all. Now we need to examine you and see how far you have dilated." The doctor put on a pair of rubber gloves then came towards me. "By the way I'm Doctor Stevens."  
  
I smiled, acknowledging I heard him. "How are you examining me?"  
  
"It's hard to explain really.... just you'll see. Its only uncomfortable for a moment." I felt him put his hand 'down there' and measure the distance. "Well it seems you have dilated quite fast. You are at six centimeters. We will more you into a delivery room. I will get you a hospital gown and wrist band. I'll come into your new room in just a minute."   
  
I nodded and watched a couple other nurses come in and take me into another room. I was hooked up to a heart monitor, then one for the baby. Spike followed closely, never letting go of my hand. After everything was set up the doctor said I was up to nine centimeters and he would like me to start pushing.  
  
"Alright Miss Summers, I was you to start pushing until I count to ten. When I reach ten you can catch your breath, but no long breaks. We want this baby out fast ok?"  
  
"Ok I can do this." Spike smiled and I clutched his hand as the nurse started counting and I pushed.  
  
"Ok Buffy you can stop now. The delivery is fine, but the heart is slowing down. We can't risk anything happening inside of you. We'll need some really good pushes. Now push!"   
  
The nurse counted once more and I pushed. She stopped counting as doctor Stevens looked worriedly at the monitor. "She has to get this baby out, we're losing her."  
  
This is when I broke down. The tears fell non-stop as I heard the words of my baby dying. Spike still held my hand tightly and cried.  
  
To be continued  
  
—Thanks for your reviews, I'm glad you have liked it so far. Please review some more, and tell me what you think!--- 


	8. Protect

Author: Blackcherrymeg  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
Summary: Faith and Buffy are Twin slayers who move to Sunny Dale with their sister Dawn. Now having to live with an aunt, they meet new people, one which they aren't pleased to see.   
  
-----Buffy's POV (hospital) -----  
  
"Buffy push now! We can only help your baby when she's out." I nodded and thought of all my slayer strength I've ever had. The thoughts of almost dying so many times, but keeping alive. All the demons I've ever faced. The few apocalypses I've faced. So why can't I push this baby out? "We really need you to push now."  
  
With all those thoughts I took one more second to acknowledge the Goddess. 'If you help me now, you would've helped bring in another beautiful woman to this earth.' I then pushed thinking of Spike and my life since I got called to being a slayer.  
  
"Alright we're to the shoulders now, let's just get her out." The doctor took out the baby, but she wasn't crying.  
  
"Why isn't she crying? Oh my gosh is she alive?" I panicked immediately as the doctors rushed her over to the incubator to tend to her.  
  
"She has fluids in her lungs, come on let's get going we don't have much time!" I saw them rush about then noticed Spike kneeling by my side in awe.  
  
"What are you staring at?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Just that we brought something so precious into this life and now it might just slip away." Tears stained his pale face. "I'm going to go call Faith and Dawn alright?"  
  
"Ok. But please hurry." He nodded and stepped outside of the room. "Will she be ok?"   
  
A nurse walked over to me. ""It seems she just got a little choked on some fluids, but they're getting them out. Don't worry we have cases like this all the time and the babies always live." She tried to reassure me with a smile, but it couldn't work. My baby was part slayer; shouldn't she have some strength to fight this?  
  
"Alright pet I'm back. Any news on our daughter?" My spirit brightened a little as he mentioned her.  
  
"The nurse said this happens sometimes and the babies always live."  
  
"Just don't worry too much. Faith and Dawn will be here in a few." I nodded.  
  
Doctor Stevens came over to us with a small pink blanket bundled together covering the baby a lot. "I'm sorry-" I cut him off at those words.  
  
"Oh God no!! Please no she can't die!"  
  
"Sweetie just let him finish." Spike took my hand in his and kissed it lightly.  
  
"As I was saying, I'm sorry, but your baby will always have a little trouble with the breathing while an infant, but she is doing well right now. You may hold her now."  
  
The bundle was handed to me and I looked down at her. She had light pink skin with the bluest eyes. Her little fingers stuck out and grabbed onto my finger. "She's so beautiful. Thank you goddess." I then noticed Spike staring at me after those words. "Long story, sorry." I looked back down at her, then at Spike. "Do you want to hold her?"  
  
He looked a little afraid. "Are you sure it's ok I might drop her."  
  
I smiled a bit. "I'm sure all new fathers say that."   
  
He nodded and took the baby from my arms. "She's so tiny. What are we going to name her?"  
  
"Well I was thinking Brittany Ann Crawford?"  
  
"That's a wonderful name. Those eyes are so amazing. You know she'll be so adorable with those eyes she will get whatever she wants. And I'm here to make sure of that." He let the baby grasp his finger and a tear made its way to his cheek. "My little princess."  
  
A nurse came into the room. "It's time to fill out the birth certificate if you have a name picked out."   
  
We filled it out except for my name. "Spike how come we didn't fill out my name? I'm sorry nurse; I'll do that real quickly."  
  
"No luv you won't." I looked at him curiously as Faith, Dawn, and a Priest came into the room. "You will sign that after you become Mrs. Buffy Crawford."  
  
I smiled and tried to get up but it hurt. Spike came over and kissed me. "I still get a big wedding through… right?"  
  
"Anything you want after this pet is yours." I kissed him again. We went through the ceremony and I signed the certificate.  
  
Spike stayed the night with me in a chair. In the morning I awoke to the nurse bringing in some food. "Mmm that smells good."  
  
"It's pancakes and bacon. Then we have some jello and mixed fruit. After you're done eating you can fill out some forms and take little Brittany home with you. The doctor said her breathing cleared right up after she got this one visitor. She left a message for you." The nurse handed me a small white paper folded in half.  
  
I opened it up and read:  
  
Dear Buffy,  
  
It's me Tara. I heard about the baby coming, well with my powers and all. Anyways I came down to see you and you were sleeping. I checked some charts of Brittany's with an invisibility spell, and fixed her right up. Don't worry the magic won't hurt her at all. In fact it's mostly natural herbs. I hope she has a great life with you and Spike. Goodbye.  
  
Love Tara.  
  
P.S You can thank me later.  
  
I smiled at the kindness she had and the will to help others. "Mrs. Crawford do you know her?" I didn't respond to the name right away, but realized it was me.  
  
"Oh um… yes I know her. Where are the forms I need to fill out?"  
  
"Buffy how did Brittany heal so fast?"  
  
"I guess I should tell you. My friend Tara is a witch from L.A. and we've been friends for a while. She heard about Brittany being born and decided to stop by. Well you can read the rest yourself on the way home. Let's hurry and take Brittany home with us."  
  
"Alright sounds good to me luv." We walked out to the front desk and signed some release forms and insurance things. "So are we all set?"  
  
"Yes we are honey." I looked down at Brittany in her car seat as we drove off. I was in the back by her and Spike was driving. We pulled into our driveway and Joyce ran up to the car.   
  
"Auntie Buffy did you have your baby?" I looked down at the happy girl before pulling Brittany out of her seat.  
  
"Yes I did sweetie. Can you go ahead of me and ask Faith if everything is set up?" She nodded and ran off into the house. Spike got my things out of the trunk and opened the front door for me.   
  
Brittany was sound asleep until Joyce came in yelling. "She has it ready!"  
  
"Shhh thank you Joyce. But they baby is sleeping so let's be quiet ok?"  
  
"Ok sorry Auntie Buffy." She ran off again and I went up to my room. The crib was set up right next to the bed with the changing table by my closet.  
  
"I can't believe she's here. It's just so … perfect that I can't make myself know it's true. But she's here and she's ok." Spike looked up at me after I said that and he came over to me.  
  
"How about we put bitty to bed? You look extremely tired, pet. Now go on and lay down. I'll put Brittany in her crib and make sure she's ok."  
  
As soon as I handed Spike Brittany I saw the love pour out of him. Every move he made was extra careful and loving. He supported her with more than just caution but with safety. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, until he knew she was asleep again. "I think she's asleep now Spike."  
  
He looked at me and gave in. "Alright let's get some sleep. I had a long night, not that you would understand."  
  
"Oh really?" I questioned him. Knowing he was being sarcastic.  
  
"Yes really, try sleeping in a hospital chair. Talk about not caring for your patients."  
  
"Well try sleeping after your private part has expanded ten times as much as the natural size."  
  
"Yeah I don't see the comparison luv. I so had a harder night."  
  
"Ha! That's what you think; wait until I get a hold of you!" I tackled him down to the bed and pinned him under me. He kissed me lightly but it was soon deepened. We were both soon breathless and had to part. "We can't do that Spike."  
  
"And just why the bloody hell not?"  
  
I laughed a little at his anger. "Doctors said no activity for six weeks."  
  
"Awe… just this once? I won't tell you if you don't." He raised his eyebrows and I practically melted right there, but was brought back to reality as I remembered the painful stretching of childbirth.  
  
"I'm sorry Spike. I'm still sore and tired. Goodnight I love you."  
  
"Night luv." He lay down beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist which was now much smaller. I fell asleep immediately.  
  
---2 Hours later—  
  
I opened my eyes unwillingly and noticed the empty space where Spike was supposed to be. "Spike?" I looked around tiredly.  
  
"Yeah luv I'm right here with Brittany. She started crying and I didn't want her to wake you."  
  
I saw Spike sitting down in the rocking chair we just recently bought. Brittany was wrapped in her blanket asleep, while Spike sang a little lullaby. "You're such an amazing dad Spike."   
  
I got up and walked over to the chair. "I love you so much Buffy. Thank you so much for giving me such a wonderful blessing." I kissed him briefly but pulled apart.  
  
"Can I hold her now?" He nodded and slowly handed over Brittany. She moved a bit, but didn't wake. Spike let me get in the chair and rock her a bit. "She amazes me every time I hold her or just look at her. She's so tiny and those eyes of hers. When she's not sleeping I just love gazing into them." Spike looked over at me and I noticed I had said that aloud. "Sorry I was thinking aloud I guess."  
  
"No worries luv. Now she's probably hungry so you can do your thing and feed her, I'll go make some strawberries and pancakes alright?"  
  
"Mmm sounds good." I started to unbutton my shirt to feed Brittany and Spike left the room. He always got embarrassed staying in the same room.  
  
When Brittany was done eating I picked up a burping rag and took her into the living room. "How many pancakes Buffy?"  
  
"Two will be enough and extra strawberries." He smiled back at me and I put Brittany over my shoulder to burp her. It took a few minutes, but she was done.  
  
"Ok they're done." Spike brought me a plate of pancakes and strawberries and then the doorbell rang. "No worries I'll get it."  
  
I looked back at the door, but couldn't see who it was. "Spike who is it...Spike?"  
  
I walked over to the door with Brittany in my arms. "Buffy how could you hide this from me?"  
  
"What do you mean hide this from you? You are not a part of my life and you are especially not a part of hers."  
  
"Oh don't worry I don't want to be a part of her life. She is going straight to the adoption center. My daughter will not have a baby at the age 17!"  
  
"Get out of my house! You aren't my father and you will not take my daughter away."  
  
"Oh please Buffy. You know you don't even want that brat! You have hated kids for so long that you wouldn't baby-sit for money! Now get her things so I can take her to the adoption place. The nuns are awaiting her arrival. They are just dying to have a precious little girl. They say she'll go fast."  
  
I punched my dad in the eye and watched him fall. "Don't you ever come near us again."  
  
He got up and grabbed Brittany from me. I wasn't expecting it and couldn't grasp her. "I'm taking her. You are underage and I can do this."  
  
"No you can't its still my choice for adoption!"  
  
"The nuns don't know you don't want to give her up. Bye Buffy, say goodbye to mommy." Little Brittany was crying as he picked her little hand up to make her wave.  
  
I felt the anger rush through me as I ran to get my car keys. "Spike I'm leaving for a few. I'll be back soon."  
  
I looked around, but didn't see Spike, and then I stuck my head out the door to see him fighting in the street with my dad. I ran out there to try and stop them, but it was no use. I looked into the car to see Brittany strapped into a car seat. I quietly opened the car door and picked her up. I ran into the house and called 911. I told them what was happening then went to check on Spike.  
  
"Buffy give back that little brat now!" He heard the police cars and got in his car to take off. He got away before they got there but we reported him.  
  
-----A Couple Months Later-----  
  
Brittany was two months old now and was smiling and laughing a lot. Her eyes were still that amazing blue and spike loved her more and more each day. We are planning the wedding now.  
  
"Buffy I need you to do some flips and punches." I was at Giles and he was helping me with brushing up on my moves. I did what he asked then I saw him sit down and clean his glasses. "Buffy dear come sit down."  
  
"What is it Giles?" I knew he was worried about something.  
  
"I'm afraid that the Council knows of Brittany and isn't happy at all."  
  
I could feel my blood run cold. "W-what does that mean?"  
  
"I'm not sure just yet, they have informed me of their knowledge of Brittany and that they aren't pleased."  
  
"I'm sorry I have to go."  
  
"Buffy you must understand if they feel you are doing poorly as the Slayer because of Brittany they will stop at nothing to kill her."  
  
"Then I hope they understand that as her mother I will stop at nothing to protect her."  
  
To be continued…  
  
--Thanks for the reviews I'm so glad you like it. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and read and review!-- 


	9. Pizza and Prophecies

Author: Blackcherrymeg  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
Summary: Faith and Buffy are Twin slayers who move to Sunny Dale with their sister Dawn. Now having to live with an aunt, they meet new people, one which they aren't pleased to see.   
  
I walked into my house and noticed Faith practicing some punches right in the living room. "Faith you can't practice those moves in front of them." I gave her an angry look and she got the point.  
  
"Fine I'll stop, but what's up your-"  
  
I cut her off with another glare. "The Council knows about Brittany and they want to kill her. Now I have to protect her. Which I have no problem doing. They might be the Council but I'm the slayer. With a powerful witch on my side and another slayer."  
  
"You know B I'm usually down with the whole beat up the boss thing, but the Council have some powerful people and we are only three. Then knowing Spike he'll want to join to protect his two girls. I don't see how this is the answer."  
  
I knew she was right. "No you're right this isn't the answer… it's just a solution. The answer is to be a good little slayer girl and let the Council kill my baby, right?"  
  
"B I didn't mean that."  
  
"No I know you didn't. But it's their answer and I should know that. So they want my daughter, they'll put up a fight." I walked into my room to find Spike on the bed with Brittany curled on his chest. He was singing a little classic song for babies. "Hey honey. How's Brittany been today?"  
  
"She was quite the good girl. Never cried once, except when she was hungry. Just like her mother, cries until she gets food."  
  
"Hey I'm offended by that comment!" He smiled and motioned for me to come over. I went and sat on the edge of the bed. I gently rubbed Brittany's back. "I can't believe how tiny she still is. Well I have to go call Tara and go to the grocery store. Want me to take Britt for a while?"  
  
"Yeah luv that would be great."  
  
I picked Britt up from his chest and held her on my hip while walking to the phone. She laughed as I dialed the numbers. "Hello Tara?"  
  
"Yeah who is this?"  
  
"It's me Buffy, I was wondering if I could ask you to do something for me once again."  
  
"Yeah sure what is it?"  
  
"Well it's important but I can't talk about it right now, can you come to Sunny Dale?"  
  
"I have a few errands that involve teleporting to another dimension… that will be a few hours, so I can be there at like 6 tonight?"  
  
"Great that will be fine. You can stay here so no worries of a hotel ok?"  
  
"Ok if you're sure. See you then, bye."  
  
"Later Tara." I hung up and walked down to the car with Britt still on my hip. After she was buckled up and everything I went to the Magic Box. Giles had just recently opened the place with this girl Anya.  
  
"Hello Buffy are you here to buy things and give me money?" Anya greeted as I walked in.  
  
"Actually yes I am here to buy some things."  
  
"Oh good. May I hold your baby? Brittany is just adorable with those eyes."  
  
I handed Britt over to Anya and looked around in the book section. I ran my finger across the titles looking for something that caught my eye. 'Dimensions and portals, Defeating Gods, Gargoyles and other Statues, Dark Magic spells, Fighting- oh wait Dark magic Spells! That will do.'  
  
"Anya I want this book." I showed her the cover and she gave me a weird look.   
  
"Are you sure Buffy? This book contains spells that can only be performed by a witch so powerful that the magic can have powerful back fires. This is magic you don't mess around with; in fact this book shouldn't even be out."  
  
"But Anya it costs a lot and you like money." I bribed her with one of my innocent smiles.  
  
"Oh … you're right, but don't tell Giles."  
  
"Don't worry I won't." I gave another smile and took the money out. She handed Brittany back and I left. "Now where to? Oh yes the grocery store."  
  
I walked into the grocery store with Britt in a little car seat they had there made especially for the shopping carts. "We need carrots, pickles, bread, cheese…this list never ends I swear." As I walked down the long aisles of the store I heard someone behind me.  
  
"Buffy Summers is that you?" I turned around and saw a familiar guy.  
  
"Riley…what are you doing in Sunny Dale?"  
  
"Faith invited me a couple weeks ago… I guess she didn't tell you like always."  
  
I gave a small fake smile. "Well it's always good to see an old friend (softly to myself) …sometimes."  
  
"What was that last part? I couldn't hear you."  
  
"Oh I was just mumbling to myself."  
  
There was an awkward silence before he noticed Brittany in the car seat. "Shouldn't you be pregnant with her still?"  
  
"Well a few things happened and it led to a pre-mature labor. Brittany, that's her name, is all better now. Her father and I love her very much."  
  
"I could love her like my own too."  
  
"Excuse me?" I was astonished by what he said.  
  
"Oh nothing…"  
  
"No I heard what you said. Riley if you want to be with me still, then I am sorry. Spike and I are perfectly happy and in love. There is nothing you can do to break us apart. I have to go now."  
  
---Narrator POV---  
  
As Buffy walked away Riley mumbled softly to himself. "Oh there's something that will break you up…like losing a baby perhaps." He laughed to himself then walked off.  
  
---Buffy's POV---  
  
I was so angry at what riley said I just walked fast with the shopping cart and didn't even shop. Then Brittany let out a small cry and rubbed her eyes. "Poor thing must be tired. Come on Brittany I'll take you home after picking up a few more items." I went through a couple more aisles then to the register. I paid and walked to my car. It was 4:15 now so I had to get home and prepare a guest room for Tara; one close by, but not too close to be disturbed by baby cries. After loading the groceries I shut the trunk and looked to the side of me where my cart was with Brittany. Riley was standing there, caressing Britt's cheek. "Excuse me Riley what do you think you are doing. Leave her alone. What kind of freak are you? God are you stalking me or something?"  
  
"Buffy what are you talking about? I only want to love you and little Brittany like my own family."  
  
"Well we aren't your family. I am with Spike, we are his family." I picked Brittany up and put the cart away. "Please leave us alone. I'm telling Faith all of this, and she wont' be inviting you down here again."  
  
"It's a free country Buff, I don't need permission."  
  
"Leave me alone Riley. Leave Brittany, Spike, Dawn, Faith, and me alone. Don't ever bother us again." I got in my car and buckled Britt up. I sped out of the parking lot, almost running into Riley and a few cars. I pulled over onto the side of the road to call Faith on my cell phone.  
  
"Faith is that you?"  
  
"Yeah B it's me. What's up?"  
  
"Not much except… oh yeah Riley freaking me out! God that guy is a creep! Don't ever invite him to visit again!"  
  
"Whoa B what's wrong?"  
  
"I ran into him and he started talking about making Brittany and me his family and just things that creep me out."  
  
"I'm sorry I had no idea. But I guess I should tell you… I invited him to stay at the house."  
  
"Then un-invite him Faith! I won't have him sleeping in the same house as me."  
  
"Okay I'll call him and tell him not to come. Talk to you later B."  
  
I hung up and took a minute to breathe. "Alright Britt let's get you home now." She giggled and clapped her hands a little. I pulled into our driveway a short time after and saw Spike outside talking to Matt. "Hey guys can I get some help with these groceries?"  
  
They nodded and headed over. I saw Matt picking up the book I bought at the Magic Box. "Hey Buff what's this? Some kind of witch thing?"  
  
"Oh I was just checking out that Magic Box store and thought it looked phony and interesting. It's fake anyways so I thought … it wouldn't hurt to see what lame stuff they can come up with." I gave a big fake smile and he bought it.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
We got everything in the house. And I put Brittany down to nap. A moment later Tara appeared in my room surrounded by little orb-looking things. "Hey I thought you wouldn't be here for another hour and a half?"  
  
"Well the dimension I was going to opened easily so all done." She smiled then walked over to Brittany's crib. "Oh Buffy she's adorable."  
  
"Yeah she is. Um… I'll show you to your room. I just got home so I had no time to put in an extra pillow. There's your own bathroom in there so… you're set. Let me grab that pillow." Tara followed me down the hall to her room after I got the pillow.  
  
"Now what exactly did you want me to do for you?"  
  
"Well you know about the Council right?"  
  
"The Watchers' Council?"  
  
"Yeah them. Well they aren't too happy about one of their slayers having a baby, and want to kill Brittany. I need to protect my daughter, but can't do it alone."  
  
"And that's where I come in right?"  
  
"Right, I figured you're all powerful and stuff… that you could help. I even went and bought this book at the Magic Box."  
  
"The Magic… what?"  
  
"Oh just a local store for witches and stuff that my watcher opened up."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
I pulled the book out of a bag I had been carrying. And showed it to Tara. "It sounded helpful."  
  
"Oh my Goddess… Buffy this is a very powerful book. How did you get a hold of it?"  
  
"Oh let's say an accidental placing on the shelf and a money-loving Anya." Tara looked very confused. "Oh well the point is it can help right?"  
  
"It probably can, but I'll have to look through it." She opened it up and her hair flew back as if there was a sudden wind.  
  
"Wow what was that?"  
  
"Just the energy the book gives off. With the power I have it kind of makes a reaction." I nodded.   
  
"I'll leave you alone to check it out and everything. We're ordering pizza tonight if you want any. Then it's movies all night. It's a girls' night with Faith and Dawn. I'd love it if you joined us. Dawn has always admired you too."  
  
"Sounds like fun. I'll be in here; this book is amazing so it might take a while for me to put it down." She smiled at what fun she would have.  
  
"Alright see you later." I shut her door behind me and walked back into my room grabbing Brittany's baby monitor so I can hear if she cries. Once I got downstairs again I could see Faith and Angel on the couch in a deep discussion. "Should I not be here?"  
  
"Oh it's ok Buffy. Faith and I were almost done talking anyways." Faith nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok well I'm ordering pizza. Oh and Tara's in the guest bedroom down the hall from us so don't disturb her." They nodded as I picked up the phone and ordered some pizza.  
  
After I ordered a couple pizzas I went to go check on Brittany. I stopped dead at the door as I heard some noises inside. Spike left so who was in there? I quietly opened the door to see a dark figure hovering above the crib. I slipped over to my nightstand and grabbed my stake. "Get out now!"  
  
I switched the light on. "Buffy it's just me." I felt relief as I saw Tara watching Brittany.  
  
"I'm sorry I just got a little freaked, why didn't you have the lights on?"  
  
"I knew she was asleep, but I had a bad vibe coming from this room. It's the weirdest thing though."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"When I came in here the vibe left and I felt a rush of peace as I touched Brittany to make sure she was ok. Buffy maybe you having a baby is some kind of sign or ancient prophecy. Slayers don't have babies, yet you did."  
  
"Well you know what they say. New generations are always daring."  
  
"No Buffy, Brittany has some kind of powerful vibe going on. Maybe after our girls' night we should do some research."  
  
"Um… yeah sure. As long as I get some pizza I'll be good." I gave a quick smile and picked up Britt. I changed her into her pajamas and took her downstairs. Tara was on the couch talking with Dawn and Faith was on Angel's lap talking. "Hey is Spike here?"  
  
"No but he just called and said he's coming home now. He just wanted some Dr. Pepper and Pepsi."  
  
I nodded and handed Britt to Dawn. "Watch her for a few please?"  
  
"Sure Buffy, just as long as she didn't just eat."  
  
I laughed. "No Dawn she'll be good for a while." She said ok and I went to the door as the pizza man pulled up. I paid and took the pizzas.  
  
As soon as that was done I called in Faith, Dawn, and Tara. Brittany was asleep in my lap as we turned on our first movie to watch. The first pizza was gone in a flash, and the second was half gone by the time our girls' night was done. Faith, Tara, and me were all awake at the end, but Dawn had gone up to her room to sleep.  
  
"Ok so what exactly do we need to do?"  
  
"Well I have been researching that book. I didn't get much done, but from what I see there could be a few spells we can use without any powerful back fire." Tara smiled proudly at her discoveries.  
  
"Great so let's do some research about Brittany and where her serious vibes are coming from."  
  
We got on Tara's laptop and looked into a lot of different sites. We only found a few prophecies that spoke of babies, but they turned from English to some ancient language Tara couldn't translate. "I don't get it. Let's just tell Giles that we suspect a prophecy and borrow some of his old books."  
  
"That could work. It's only 9 right now. I don't like to break my concentration so would he be willing to help now?" Tara asked.  
  
"Yeah let me call, and then we can head over." I dialed his number and waited a few rings before he picked up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Giles it's me Buffy. Listen my friend Tara is over and we are researching a few things. She's a witch and is helping me with a project. I'll explain if you let us come over?"  
  
"Oh yes that would be quite alright. You may come over now if you please."  
  
"Great, we'll be there in a few. And I'm bringing Britt."  
  
"Alright, goodbye Buffy."  
  
"Later Giles." I hung up the phone and turned towards the rest. "Yeah we can head over now. So bring the laptop." Tara nodded and we all got into my car. We pulled up in front of his house and got out of the car. I didn't bother knocking since he knew we were coming. As I suspected he had what seemed like hundreds of old books out and lots of tea.  
  
"Please do come in and make yourself at home." We all sat down and Tara set up her laptop. "Now what is it exactly you need my help with?"  
  
"Well Tara is a powerful witch and when she picked up Brittany she got a huge vibe from her. She thinks it could be a prophecy or something."  
  
"Well I must say it wouldn't surprise me. A slayer having a baby is rare. Did you find anything so far?"  
  
"Well we found a few prophecies with babies involved but they were like one fourth English and the rest ancient language. We figured you had some books and stuff to help us."  
  
"Well yes that maybe true. Let's start with this book."  
  
I took it from him and looked at the cover. "Hmm… Languages of the ancient prophecies. Sounds like it might do the trick." I opened the book and flipped through some pages, scanning the writing. I noticed some writing like the one in a prophecy we saw. "Hey guys here's some writing from a prophecy we saw."  
  
Tara and Giles came over, while Faith held Brittany. "Yes I can translate this easily with the help they give. Where is the prophecy that had this writing?" Tara opened up a web page and showed Giles. "Yes this book will help. Just give me a minute and can have it figured out." He took a minute and read the prophecy. "Oh dear. I believe this one is the prophecy we need. It makes perfect sense."  
  
"What does it say?" Tara asked curiously.  
  
"Well it talks about the chosen one, the al powerful one giving a gift to the world through a birth. That would be Buffy having Brittany. It then says 'the pure one will destroy the monsters beneath the seal with her blood.'"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Buffy there could be a mistake; it doesn't mean she has to die. We don't even know what seal or what monsters."  
  
"I'm not sacrificing for some monsters. I am the slayer, I can kill them myself."  
  
"Buffy we will do more research later. For now just pack up and take your daughter home. Don't let her out of your sight for one moment. The prophecy reveals great danger for the pure one. Danger that the chosen girl might not be able to fight off."  
  
"Thanks Giles. Come on we're going home." Faith nodded and the three of us, and Brittany got in the car and drove home.   
  
---Narrator's POV---  
  
The three traveled in silence back to the house. All thinking of the danger that lies ahead for the sweet innocent Brittany… and as for Brittany, she just sat there with her blue eyes glistening. Yet nobody noticed the certain orange orbs floating in her blue eyes.  
  
----To be continued----  
  
---Thanks for the reviews and support. Please review some more and tell me what you think! --- 


	10. When Our Daughter's Safe

Author: Blackcherrymeg  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.   
  
---Couple Weeks Later---  
  
I had been having late night studies with Tara and Giles. Brittany would stay at home with Spike. We had only been researching the one prophecy and found that it was recorded by some gods in another dimension. Giles was rambling on about something right now, but I was too involved in a prophecy translation book at the moment.  
  
"Buffy! Buffy are you listening to me?" I shook out of my concentration and looked at Giles.  
  
"I'm sorry I was just reading this book, what were you saying?"  
  
"I was just saying that I believe if we can just talk to the Council-"  
  
"Are you crazy! I will not go to the people for help who want to kill my daughter."  
  
"Buffy they haven't come for her yet; maybe they have decided you are still able to fight."  
  
"If they find out that Brittany can defeat some demons beneath a sacred seal don't you think they are going to want to experiment on her?"  
  
"Maybe it will do some good to have her tested for powers and see just what exactly is going on." He took his glasses off and cleaned them once more.  
  
"How dare you suggest they test and experiment on my daughter. The one I gave birth to and have raised for two and a half months!" He looked at me and nodded.  
  
"You're right. I'm terribly wrong for suggesting such a thing. We won't tell the Council of this prophecy. Hopefully we can find this seal, but for now continue raising Brittany as a normal child. She will come to know her powers when it's time."  
  
"Okay well then I'm calling it a night. See you later." Tara gathered up her things from Giles coffee table and followed me to my car. "I will be so happy when Brittany is older and knows her powers and we know a way to not let her blood kill whatever demons are behind this seal. But for now I guess I will raise her as a normal girl with Spike. He wasn't too happy about the whole bleeding thing either."  
  
"Well we will try to find another way. Brittany is a part of you… it might just be a matter of sacrifices." I turned to look Tara in the eyes after her response.  
  
"I think you're right." She tilted her head in confusion, and then looked out the window. I kept driving until we reached my house. Faith was in the living room holding Brittany. "Where's Spike?"  
  
"Oh hey B. Spike went out with Dru for some reason. Don't worry though. I gave her a nice warning about not touching him. She won't be getting any action." I eyed Faith, but knew Dru was easily scared by Faith's actions.  
  
"Alright then I'm going to take Britt upstairs and we're calling it quits for now." Faith handed over the yawning baby. Tara headed to her room. After I got Brittany into her pajamas I laid her down in her crib. "Goodnight little one, sweet dreams." Brittany smiled back at me then waved her arms about. Her mobile above the crib started twirling fast and the lights flickered off and on. "Oh my …goddess!" I picked Britt up and ran into Tara's room.  
  
I opened Tara's door to find her reading the dark magic book. "What is it Buffy?"  
  
"Brittany … she… I was saying goodnight and-"  
  
"Just slow down ok?" I nodded and took a moment to catch my breath.  
  
"I was saying goodnight and usually she starts to laugh when I tuck her in, but this time she started getting excited and waved her arms around. After she waved her arms up to me her little crib mobile started twirling fast and the lights flickered off and on."   
  
Tara sat there calmly taking inn all that I had said. "Hmm… it makes sense. Brittany does have power that we need to look into. It seems right now that those are just signs of uncontrolled magic."  
  
"S-so Brittany's a …w-witch?"  
  
"Yes she is. It might explain why her blood can help. She is full of pureness and power. Power that I do not obtain. So far, from what I can see, Brittany is like a… well like a goddess."  
  
I sat there with my mouth open for quite a while. Tara finally spoke up. "Maybe a little sleep will help?" She smiled weakly and I nodded.  
  
"What would help is to have Spike here to hold me… instead of him being of with Dru. You wouldn't happen to know a spell that would turn her ugly do you?"  
  
"Now Buffy isn't that kind of harsh?"  
  
"Why can't she just leave Spike alone?"  
  
"I'm not sure of that, but he loves you. There are no worries for you ok? Now go to bed and rest up."   
  
I knew she was right so I went back to my room and put Britt back to bed. I gave her a kiss and tucked her in. Before pulling the covers fully over my body, I sat up and looked over at my dresser. A picture of Spike, Brittany, and me a month or so after she was born. We looked so happy. I smiled a bit then pulled the covers over and lay down.  
  
--One House Later--  
  
I felt the bed shift on Spike's side. I didn't want to open my eyes and find him with hickies and swollen lips from kissing. "Buffy luv are you awake?"  
  
I stayed still contemplating whether or not I should answer. I guess I should say goodnight. "Yeah I'm awake." I didn't turn around to look at him. I just stared at the clock that flashed 12:46.   
  
"Sorry I'm home so late… I had some business to do."  
  
'He was lying to me! The nerve of that man!' I turned around and sat up. "So you were doing Dru? Because that's the only business I heard of from Faith!"  
  
"Oh… so you know about that. Right, I should have figured Faith would tell you." He shifted his eyes, trying not to look at me.  
  
"Oh you're pathetic. Can't look me in the eye and tell me you were with her. So what now? Are you going back to her?"  
  
"Bloody hell no! I don't want Dru; she just came by out of nowhere and asked for dinner. It seemed harmless enough so I went."  
  
"Did it seem harmless when you two were making out on the cafeteria couch!"  
  
"Buffy we didn't do anything. She begged me to come back to her. Said that she was miserable. After dinner she asked to go back to her place to listen to music. I knew she couldn't manipulate me so I went."  
  
"OH MY GOD! Get out of this house now!"  
  
"Buffy you-"  
  
"Spike I said get out now!" Brittany woke up and started crying. As she her emotions stirred the lights went crazy again. "Look what you did!"  
  
"Why are the lights flickering? Is the power going or something?"  
  
"A lot has happened today. Our daughter is something like a goddess with magical powers and they aren't controlled yet. Not that you were home to notice!"  
  
"A goddess? When did-"  
  
"Get some of your things together and get out. I can't be around you right now." Spike put his hands up in defeat and I watched him get his things together, give Brittany a kiss and walk out. As soon as he left I broke into tears. My sobs were loud and woke up Faith.  
  
"Yo B it's really late can you keep it down?" She looked up at me from the doorway and changed expressions. "What happened?"  
  
"He came home and told me that he had dinner with Dru and went to her place. I couldn't bear what he was going to say next so I made him leave."  
  
"Shouldn't you have listened to him?"   
  
"Don't you see how pretty Dru is? How could he resist her? I'm not as pretty as her, and I still have fat on me from being pregnant. There's no way nothing happened between them."  
  
"Well just get some sleep and I'll beat him down later ok?"  
  
"Alright, thanks." She smiled at me then left for her bedroom.  
  
----Next Morning----  
  
I woke up early and took Brittany to the park. I fed the ducks while she sat in her stroller and laughed. I noticed a couple on the other side of the lake with a little girl. She looked to be about one year old and just started walking. They were so happy. I smiled and a tear made its way down my cheek. Brittany was getting a little fussy so we started back home. As we walked up to my doorway I saw spike walking out with a black eye and bloody nose.  
  
"Buffy nothing happened I swear." My mind flashed back to the happy couple across the lake.  
  
"How do I know that? What were you doing the whole night?"  
  
"We went to her place and had some coffee and talked. She got mad when I said no and started yelling. I stayed and tried to calm her down. That's all and I promise."  
  
I looked into his blue eyes, one half shut from the swelling. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Faith got the idea I was cheating some how." He raised an eyebrow at me, but then winced in pain.  
  
"Come on inside and I'll get some ice for that." He took the stroller and pushed it inside for me. I went to the freezer and got some ice while he held Brittany. I came back to find her fast asleep in his arms. "I see she missed you." He smiled a bit. I walked over to him and placed the ice on his eye. "You can hold that there while I clean up the blood from your nose and lip.  
  
"Sounds good to me."   
  
I put the cold rag up to his blood-caked lip and patted it clean. The cut was pretty big for just a punch. As I pressed the rag on harder he gasped in pain. "Sorry…" He looked up at me with sorrow in his eyes. I knew he was thinking of how he hurt me. I leaned in and kissed him. It grew passionate, but we both pulled apart with the realization of Brittany still in his arms. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too pet." He rested his forehead against mine and we sat there for a while.  
  
Tara came rushing from her room looking very excited. "Buffy I found something you might find interesting!"  
  
"What is it Tara?" I sat up away from Spike.  
  
"Well I was reading this site I got from a friend and it talks about a seal for the Hell Mouth."  
  
"Well the Hell Mouth is here. Isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it is. In fact it's under Sunny Dale High school."  
  
"I guess we better go check it out. Tonight we will go after meeting up with Giles. Spike you'll be watching Brittany because I need Faith. These demons could come loose if we disturb them."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Once we examine the seal it will be easier to determine how much blood we're talking about."  
  
"She won't be giving any blood! Brittany is just a baby!" Spike woke up Britt with his loud voice.  
  
"We're going to find a way around that. I'm going to protect our daughter from everything, just trust me."  
  
"I'm the father, shouldn't I be protecting her?"  
  
"This is out of your hands. Unless you suddenly became super strong with semi-powers, I would like to see you beat these demons."  
  
"Fine but let me feel a little manly and let me go with you to the seal."  
  
"Who would watch Brittany while we're gone?"  
  
"We can just leave her with Giles."  
  
"No Spike just stay here with Brittany. Besides we're not planning on fighting these things tonight. We will find out what we're up against, and then plan a fight." Tara and Spike both nodded.  
  
"Ok I'll watch Brittany. Just be careful."   
  
"I will Spike. I'm going to go train right now then go shopping see you later."  
  
----Faith's POV (Sunny Dale Promenade) ----  
  
"So what do you want to see at the movies?"  
  
"I don't care. Anything without people smooching all the time." Angel nodded as he opened the paper to look at movies playing. I liked him so much… maybe it was even love. Wait I'm Faith Summers, I do not love people who aren't family.  
  
"Hey Faith you there?" He asked waving a hand in front of me.  
  
"Sorry I was just thinking."  
  
"Oh ok. Well there's Cat woman, Spider-Man 2, or Van Helsing."  
  
"Oh my gosh we have to see Spider-man. He so kicks a lot more butt than Cat woman ever could." He laughed at my comment and I blushed a little. "I mean… yeah sounds good." He smiled at my very bad cover-up and we agreed on the movie.  
  
"Ok well then let's head over to the theatre." We got up from our table at the pizza place and walked down the street. "You know Faith I was thinking…"  
  
"Oh really, what about?"  
  
"Well we have been getting kind of close lately. We've slept together and I've spent the night at your house quite a few times. You are turning a senior now and turning 18 then graduating. I'm out of high school with a nice apartment. It's perfect."  
  
"What's your point Angel?" I got nervous as he went on talking.   
  
"Will you move in with me?"  
  
I was at a loss of words. 'Wow this is going fast.' "Wow um… are you sure we're ready?"  
  
"I think we are. We have been together for a while now… and I love you Faith."  
  
My Breath caught in my throat and I stopped walking. "You l-love me?"  
  
"I know it might be too soon for you… but I don't expect you to say it back. I love you and those are my feelings."  
  
"Well okay then… let's just keep going to the movies." We started walking and reached the theatre. He paid for our tickets and I realized I never answered whether I would move in or not. "Yes I will."  
  
He had a look of confusion. "You will what?"  
  
"I'll move in with you. It doesn't seem too bad and it would be better than living with my crazy Aunt Loraine."  
  
"Ok then when your things are ready you just come tell me and I'll get you settled in." I smiled and caught him off-guard with a passionate kiss. We stopped when we were out of breath. I saw a smile start to form on his lips. "God I love you so much."  
  
I got all nervous again as my stomach turned. 'Do I feel the same? Oh god this can't be good…' "I love you too Angel."   
  
"You don't have to say it if you don't mean it."  
  
"No I mean it… just don't expect me to say it a lot. I won't turn into a softie like Buffy!" He laughed and we went into the theatre.  
  
----Buffy's POV----  
  
I gathered some stakes and holy water into a bag for tonight at the seal. "Buffy do you have to do this?"  
  
"Well unless you want our daughter to just die since we didn't take a peak at the seal then yes I do."  
  
"It just seems… dangerous."  
  
"I'll be fine. If I feel it's too dangerous I will get out of there, deal?"  
  
"Ok deal. I love you, you know that right?"  
  
"Yes I know that. Tomorrow Willow, Tara, Dawn, and I are planning the wedding. It's going to happen soon. I'm going to be 18 and everything will be legal." He smiled.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to be married to such a wonderful woman."  
  
"Well believe it mister because you are." I gave him a kiss then pulled out a dagger from a wooden box under my bed.  
  
"What's that for exactly?"  
  
"This is just to ensure my safety. No worries ok Spike?"  
  
"Alright luv, when will you be back?"  
  
I felt my stomach turn at the thought of what I was about to do at the high school. My mind flashed back to what Tara said earlier: "Well we will try to find another way. Brittany is a part of you… it might just be a matter of sacrifices."  
  
"Buffy when will you be back?"  
  
"When our daughter's safe." I had to do this. Brittany's blood is my blood…  
  
To be continued…  
  
---Thanks for the reviews so far! Please read and review! Tell me what you think of it and maybe some ideas? I might not be able to update soon, I'm going on a summer vacation until the 9th or 10th of July. Sorry, but I'll try to get another chapter up before I leave. Please review!--- 


	11. No Worries

Author: Blackcherrymeg  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  
  
Summary: Faith and Buffy are Twin slayers who move to Sunny Dale with their sister Dawn. Now having to live with an aunt, they meet new people, one which they aren't pleased to see.  
  
As I walked through the empty halls of the high school with Tara and Faith I got the chills. I hadn't clued them in on what I had planned for tonight.  
  
"So we just go in, look at it and go right B?"  
  
"Uh… yeah sounds good." We reached the basement door which of course was locked. I kicked it down and we continued. Our flashlights came in handy until we found the power switches. The lights flickered on and what we saw before us definitely wasn't a school basement.  
  
"I can't believe I go to school here." Faith smiled as she continued down into the huge room. The ground wasn't cement, but merely dirt. "Well I don't see any kind of seal in here. Guess we better go." She turned back, but I stopped her.  
  
"We should look harder then." She griped a bit longer as we looked. "Maybe we should dig?"  
  
Tara and Faith looked at me like I was crazy. "Or I can magically remove levels of dirt?"  
  
I smiled at her effort of getting out of digging. "Sounds good to me." With a few words and some points of her finger the dirt was put into a neat pile in a corner. After this there was a weird shape in the dirt. I went into the hollowed dirt and brushed off the dirt where it was shaped. "Looks like we found our seal." I brushed more dirt off to uncover a metal type material shaped as a star.  
  
"So there are like a bunch of demons under that thing."  
  
"We're not sure. It just says beneath the seal. The prophecy could be talking about a whole other dimension within the seal. I guess we won't find out until—"I cut off Tara with my own words.  
  
"Until I bleed to open it."  
  
"Buffy we need Brittany's blood."  
  
"Like you said Tara, Brittany is a part of me. We have the same blood. I believe I can open that portal and I'm going to try."  
  
"B what about Spike and Brittany? They need you!"  
  
"Tell them I love them forever." I stood in the middle of the star and took out the dagger I packed into my bag. I quickly cut the palms of my hands then lifted my shirt a bit and cut my stomach. "Just a little bit should open whatever we want."  
  
"You can still get off Buffy! The blood hasn't touched it."  
  
"It's just a matter of sacrifices Tara. I need to sacrifice whatever it takes to get this done before Brittany has to. I have weapons and I'm trained. Tell Brittany I love her… and Spike too." As I finished my sentence a drop of blood dropped to the seal. The points of the star started going up. I stepped off of it as the points formed a triangle. Soon a bright light shot out of the top, and then a dark portal opened. "I'll see you when I see you… if not, then let my daughter and Spike know I died fighting for them and for our family." I ran and jumped into the portal.  
  
----Faith's POV----  
  
I watched my own sister jump into some portal that led to God knows where. "Do you think she will be able to fight whatever's down there?" Tara asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure. I can't believe she just did that. We only came down here to examine the thing. Then she goes and jumps into it!"  
  
"I will look into some more books about portals and stuff. We will find a way to get her back if she doesn't come back … on her own." I nodded… not really knowing what Tara meant. I just wanted her back.  
  
"Guess we better go then. We'll come back tomorrow to see if anything has changed or something." We left the dirt filled basement and the triangular seal. The walk home was pretty silent. There wasn't much to say after what had happened. Buffy loved Brittany and Spike… she did what she thought was best. "I wonder what dimension or world is behind that seal… Anyway to find out?"  
  
"Well I could ask around and research a little. But usually the descriptions and names are in files I can't get to… well not anymore."  
  
"What do you mean not anymore?"  
  
"I am a powerful witch Faith… it can get addicting. I used my magic for everything. People didn't notice that at first… I was rewarded for all I had done with magic and was allowed to access of the most private files witches and watchers or just anyone would want to see."  
  
"So how did you blow it?"  
  
"Shortly after I got addicted I got into some serious magic. I only tried a little bit of the dark magic. But when my mom was killed in a shooting I went crazy… I killed the guy with my magic."  
  
"Well hey don't feel bad. I mean I know we aren't close friends and all and didn't talk in L.A. much… but let me tell you something. I wouldn't have used magic on that guy. I would've used my bare hands."  
  
"Sounds… gross right now." We laughed, which was nice to ease the mood. "But anyways, I got caught using my magic and killing him so I was sent to some facility and my powers were drained. After many lectures and lessons they slowly let me re-build my magic again. I'm not allowed in those files anymore."  
  
"So you're like the wicked-witch gone good?"  
  
"Kind of like that."  
  
"Then your powers… can bring Buffy back?"  
  
"It depends…"  
  
"Well what does it depend on?"  
  
Tara shifted her eyes nervously. "If Buffy dies in that place and I bring her back. She will most likely be a zombie. She will look like Buffy, but won't be her."  
  
"Oh wow… well we can't do that. I love Buffy and all but I won't do that."  
  
"Yeah I thought so. It's not a good idea. But we will try to get her out of the portal before we come to that."  
  
I nodded and we kept walking until we came to the house. "Alright so what do we tell Spike?"  
  
"Maybe he won't notice?" She gave a half smile.  
  
"Highly doubt it… but we won't say anything until he says something."  
  
I opened the door and looked around. No one was in the living room. I tried to shut the door quietly, but of course it made noise. I heard shuffling coming from up stairs, then the door come open. Spike ran down the stairs, over to us. "Buffy is that you?"  
  
He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Buffy's not here Spike… you look tired so go to bed."  
  
"Faith what do you mean Buffy's not here? Just where in bleeding hell is she?"  
  
"We don't know where she is…" Tara spoke up.  
  
"How can you not know?"  
  
"Well it's a weird story actually… see Buffy realized that Brittany and her have the same blood so Buffy decided to open the seal with her won blood before Britt had to."  
  
"And you let her leave us?"  
  
Spike had tears streaming uncontrollably down his cheeks. I felt bad for him… "We didn't let her. She didn't even tell us until she took out her dagger and cut herself."  
  
"The dagger… she said it was to ensure her safety."  
  
"Well it probably is. There are demons in the portal she jumped into."  
  
"You let her jump into just some portal?"  
  
"Again Spike we didn't let her… Tara is going to look up some things and bring her back. I think it's best if we just all go to bed for now."  
  
Spike just stood there. Not moving as Tara and I went to our own bedrooms.  
  
----Spike's POV----  
  
I finally got the energy to move from my spot in front of the door. I trudged up the stairs into my empty room. It smelled of her vanilla and coconut shampoos and perfumes. Brittany was fast asleep in her crib. 'Poor girl… doesn't know her mother's out saving what could be her life.'  
  
I watched as Brittany stirred about in her sleep. "Shush little girl… mommy will be home soon enough." A small smile crept over her lips and a tear down my cheek.   
  
After she was sure asleep I went over to my own bed and lay down. I never slept. I only stared up at the ceiling…wondering where or what Buffy was doing. I couldn't get her scent off the pillows or her picture out of my head.  
  
Morning came too soon, and I was still awake. Brittany slept through the night as she had been doing as of late. "Spike are you coming down for breakfast? Aunt Loraine wants to talk to you." I just laid there wondering what could possibly motivate me to get up. Just then Brittany let out a cry.   
  
I jumped from my spot and was at her side in a moment. I picked her up and held her to my chest. "What's wrong little one? How about daddy gets you some breakfast, alright bitty?" She looked up at me and I could've sworn she read all my sorrow. My emotions were mirrored in her eyes. "Don't worry Britt, mommy will come back."  
  
I walked downstairs, still holding the tiny girl to my chest. "Spike please come sit down, we need to talk." Loraine patted her hand on the couch and motioned me where to sit. "Now I understand Buffy has up and disappeared again? You two were doing so well. She was doing great in home-school and is graduating. She has a family here why did she leave?"  
  
"There's a lot about Buffy you don't know, alright?"  
  
"But she loved Brittany and you so much… I don't understand how she could just leave! She is so irresponsible."  
  
"She didn't bloody leave us! Buffy's coming back soon, I just have to find a way."  
  
"What do you mean find a way?"  
  
"Buffy has a different life. One that other normal girls don't have because Buffy isn't normal!" I knew I couldn't spill her secret, but Loraine was insulting Buffy.  
  
Just then Faith walked into the living room. "Oh it's Faith, now she can finish explaining why Buffy isn't just a normal girl." Loraine whipped her head around to face Faith and continued talking. "Now why is Buffy being excused for just leaving?"  
  
Faith gave me a glare. "It's something you won't understand. If I tell you and get you involved you could be in danger."  
  
"So she's like a mobster?"  
  
"Just never mind ok?"  
  
"No I won't just forget about this! What is Buffy hiding?"  
  
I could tell Faith just about had it with Loraine and wanted to rip her head off. "Buffy is a vampire slayer! There I told you!"  
  
Loraine was obviously confused and even angrier. "Don't play games with me young lady! I want the truth."  
  
"I am telling the truth! For a while now Buffy was the slayer, the one chosen girl called to protect the world against demons. I'm a slayer too."  
  
"You just said the one chosen girl, how come there are two? If you're going to lie to me then make it a good one."  
  
"Buffy died a while ago and came back to life when I saved her. She was only dead for a few moments, but this Council thing called another slayer within those moments and it was me! So we are both slayers now and we both kill vampires and demons and things that go bump in the night. Need more explanation?"  
  
"I don't know what this is all about, but I'll take it for now. Sure would explain your late night visits through the cemetery."  
  
"You knew about those?"  
  
"Mr. Clemens saw you walking through the cemetery a couple times. He said you were carrying some wooden stakes… I'm guessing they are for the vampires?"  
  
"Yep that's right." Loraine gave Faith a weird look.  
  
"Well then where is Buffy?"  
  
I felt I should explain this one. "It seems some wanker years and years ago recorded some prophecy that the slayer will have a baby that's pure and blah. Lots of stuff, anyways it turns out that this ancient seal needs to be open and the demons in it need to be killed. Well Brittany's blood opens the seal and kills the demons. Buffy figured that since Britt is her baby they have the same blood, Buffy went to open the seal and jumped into a portal and now she is gone. Leaving me with a baby to care for."  
  
"Well I think I need to go get a drink at the bar." Loraine got up from the couch and left. Faith sat there looking exhausted.  
  
"What's the matter slayer?"  
  
"I just want Buff home, you know how that is? I was up all night thinking of what to do. What if she well… doesn't come back? What will Brittany do? I feel so bad because I just told Angel I would move in with him, but I don't want to leave you and Brittany."  
  
"It's ok I can deal. Buffy will come back… no matter what."  
  
----Buffy's POV (other Dimension) ----  
  
I woke up in an unfamiliar place then remembered the seal and the school. My head hurt a lot and I figured I had been unconscious through the night. I got up to my feet and looked around. A beach was out in the distance… maybe a five minute walk. There was so much sand, then what looked to be a tribe's village or something up on a hill above me. After climbing up the little mountain type hill I reached the village.  
  
"Um excuse me." A tall demon approached me and looked me up and down.   
  
"Who are you?" He spoke in a deep and raspy voice.  
  
"I'm Buffy Summers… I'm a slayer on earth."  
  
"You defeat demons, correct?"  
  
"Yes that's what I do. Now where exactly am I?"  
  
"You are in Tilarion. A dimension made to keep us off of earth."  
  
"Who made this dimension?"  
  
"The first and the Master. Their plan went wrong and they are now in here as well."  
  
"Are you dangerous to human kind?"  
  
"We cannot feed on humans or any meat, we would die."  
  
"So can you help me get the first and the master killed?"  
  
"I can only tell you where they are. I shall not hurt them myself."  
  
"Well that's all I'm looking for. So where are they?"  
  
"Climb high into the fiery pit… their lair is hard to reach; down in the pit is where it lies. Be careful. They have strong guards…"  
  
"Is that all I get to know?"  
  
He nodded. "Start walking that way. Go straight and never turn. Climb over anything and everything, but don't turn." He pointed straight ahead.   
  
The land I had to travel looked flat enough and it was easy for about two hours. I guessed this was just an island since I could always see the ocean. Once I got through the flat land I came upon a forest. As I walked through the forest it got cooler and the ground was moist. I could hear noises coming from all directions. I quickened my pace to a jog. Soon I was out of the forest and facing the huge mountain I wanted to get to.  
  
"Well he said a fiery pit, so I'm guessing this is a … volcano." I said to myself. I looked up the mountain and noticed it wasn't to big… but it would take some work.  
  
----Spike's POV----  
  
I walked up to Tara's door and knocked. "May I come in, pet?"  
  
"Sure Spike you can come in." She said from the other side of the door. I went in and closed the door behind me. "Did you want something?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you about some of your magic."  
  
"Ok what about it…?"  
  
"Well is there anyway you could like get a spell or something like that to communicate to Buffy in the other dimension?"  
  
Tara sat there for a while, and then a knowing expression came upon her face. "I'm pretty sure if I do the spell right, I can talk to her telepathically."  
  
"That would be great. I just need to talk to her… I can talk too right?"  
  
"Yeah sure you can. I'm going to go to the Magic Box and grab a few things. I will be back soon." We left her room and she left to the Magic Box.  
  
I went up to check on Brittany and she was awake in her crib. "Want to go to the park with daddy?" She giggled and I picked her up. "Come on let's get your diaper bag together. Then we can go feed the duckies!" She smiled and her little hands grabbed onto my shirt.  
  
Once we were ready I took out her stroller and I walked her to the park. I stopped at a bench in front of the lake. Brittany got antsy in her stroller so I set her in my lap. I played with her a bit and she was very active. A few girls walked by and said 'awww' and 'how cute'. It didn't matter to me at all. I wanted Buffy…  
  
I put Britt back in her stroller to walk a bit. I was going down the path as a man was approaching. "Excuse me… are you Spike?"  
  
I was confused at how he knew me, but I didn't know him. "Yeah that's me. And you are?"  
  
"I'm just an old friend of Buffy's."  
  
"Oh… right then. Well I must be on my way."  
  
I started walking away, but he quickly caught up. "That's a cute baby there…I always thought Brittany was adorable. Looks just like her mother."  
  
"Yes she does, except she has my eyes." I gave him a suspicious look, and wondered what he was up to.  
  
"Why isn't Buffy with you right now?"  
  
"She had to go on a little trip, but she will be back."  
  
"So she left you again, right?"  
  
This time I stopped and stared at him. "She did not leave me or Brittany. She loves us very much and I don't know who you think you are to come and ask me such a thing. Now get the bloody hell away from me you wanker!"  
  
"I'll tell you who I am. I'm Riley Finn, Buffy's friend from L.A."  
  
I then gave him a smirk. "Oh right the big poof who had the hots for Buffy, but she could never feel the same for you. Not even after giving her a place to stay when she was four months pregnant with my child!"  
  
"I know you're probably mad about that. You have every reason to be too."  
  
"Well I'm a little mad at you, but not much. Because I know Buffy could never want you. Look how beautiful our daughter is. Buffy will never leave us and I won't leave her. Now leave us alone." I walked off and went home.  
  
----Buffy's POV----  
  
I had been climbing for so long and finally got to some type of stairs carved into the mountain. "Oh well for being hard to reach." I continued up the stairs and saw what might have been twenty guards in front of a huge door. "What kind of demons are those?" I studied them a bit more.  
  
----Spike's POV----  
  
I got home and went straight to Tara's room. "Is everything ready?"  
  
"Yeah now sit down on the floor. The second circle of sand is for you." I followed what she said and sat down. Brittany was left in her stroller next to the bed. "Now just concentrate hard on Buffy. I'll be chanting the words. The magic will travel through our hands." She took my hand in hers and chanted.   
  
I could hear in my head what Tara was saying. "Buffy are you there?"  
  
I laughed at Buffy's response. "Whoa … now I'm hearing voices in my head."  
  
"No you're not luv. It's Tara and me."  
  
"What do you mean… am I going crazy?"  
  
"You're not going crazy; Tara and I are talking to you telepathically."  
  
"Oh so I can tell you all about this portal then you can yell at me for jumping in."  
  
"No so I can say… I love you and so does Brittany. You need to come home soon."  
  
"I will, I am at a volcano right now in this dimension called Tilarion. The demons locked in here can't hurt humans, but they aren't the ones I need to kill."  
  
I saw Tara's confused look. "Then who do you need to kill?"  
  
"The Master and the First; they used this dimension to keep the friendly demons in here for some reason. Their plan kind of went wrong and they are stuck here too. If I kill them then I can leave right?"  
  
"We aren't quite sure how you leave…I'm sure a simple spell can be performed."  
  
"Luv are you sure you can take these two?"  
  
"No I'm not really sure of anything in this place…the only thing I do know is I don't want Brittany to ever be here. I have plenty weapons. There are about twenty guards blocking their lair right now. Are you guys going to stay in my head while I fight?"  
  
"Would you like us to pet?" I wanted to stay and know what was happening.  
  
"It would be nice for the support."  
  
----Buffy's POV----  
  
I walked into the huge crowd of demons. "You guys still in there?"  
  
"Yeah we're here luv."  
  
I smiled as Spike's voice played in my head. Several demons came at me. They were about my height with vicious claws and dark green scales for a skin. I got five down in no time, but they kept coming. I kicked and punched and even used my stake to slow them down. Soon it was three left.  
  
"Well boys looks like it's just us…no more fooling around." They ran towards me and I jump kicked the middle one down. The other two were stronger, which made since for them to be last. I got them down and stopped for a moment to look at my surroundings. 'I really am that good aren't I?' I thought to myself.  
  
"Hey pet we can hear you thinking remember?"  
  
"Oh…well I didn't think you could hear me when it's not directed to you! Now there's a big door. It looks to be made of vines and wood."  
  
"What do the vines look like Buffy?"  
  
"They are really thick and have big spikes sticking out. Then at the end of each vine is like a little bulb thing."  
  
"Those aren't any ordinary vines." I heard Tara's thoughts clearly and knew they were dangerous. "The vines' bulb turns into some type of monster that has razor sharp teeth. You might want to get out that dagger you brought."  
  
I pulled the dagger out and walked towards the vines. They stared shaking and I sliced them off. Some of the bulbs actually made it to the monster stage, but were soon gone. "That was way too easy."  
  
"Well you are about to enter that lair of the Master and the very First evil…ever. I'm sure they thought you could use a break."  
  
Tara was right in a way; they just wanted me to think it was getting easy so I would drop my guard. I opened the wooden door that was behind the vines. "You guys going to stay in there… because I could be thinking some major bad language during this fight." I thought to them. I looked at what lay ahead of me.  
  
"Well Slayer, looks like you made it."  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
"Oh don't be ridiculous, this is our dimension. Of course we knew you were here!" A ball of fiery energy came flying at me from the Master's hands.  
  
"Don't harm her yet… she could get us out of here!" The first snapped at the other villain.  
  
"You can't honestly think I will let you back into my world do you?"  
  
"Please don't flatter yourself… we will make you."  
  
"Not if I kill you!" I sent two stakes flying at the first; both just barely missed his chest.  
  
"Is that really all you came with? Watch what we have in store!" The first didn't contain a shape… just waves of energy I could barely see.  
  
"Why don't you get a body and fight me like a real man?"  
  
"You certainly aren't educated on me are you? I do not contain my own shape… I merely borrow someone else's."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"A body of someone very close to you… but someone that is also dead." My eyes widened as the first took form.  
  
"Get. Out. Of. Her body!"  
  
The first smiled… "Not happy to see your mother? Shame on you slayer."  
  
I gripped my fists into a tight ball. "You aren't my mother, and I will still kill you."   
  
"And how do you-"I flung the dagger straight into his heart. "Oh m-my we have a b-brave s-slayer here…" He choked no each word then fell to floor. The body of my mother remained lifeless as it disappeared.  
  
"So you're the Master?"  
  
"Yes that would be me."  
  
"And now the First is really dead?"  
  
"Well I believe so. Not one person could have the guts to kill him. It was his time to die anyways… but I will live."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that." I ran towards him with my stake. I kicked and punched, but most of them were blocked.  
  
"Go on slayer, just give up now and let me kill you."  
  
"Tara I need help. I can't beat him, this is it for me. Spike I love you."  
  
"I love you too Buffy, but you have to live…"  
  
"Buffy don't let him beat you. If he beats you then what will Brittany do? All of this would have been for nothing! You would have died and Brittany will still have to go! Look at what she has to face!"  
  
I stood there staring at the Master as he gave me a death glare. "What are you waiting for Buffy…don't tell me you're giving up now? And to think we even accepted your blood instead of the pure ones."  
  
"What do you mean… accepted?"  
  
"All we wanted was powerful blood. Yes we accepted you into our dimension… but we wanted the pure child's blood. Once we had her blood I could feed off of it and gain the power of a God! Then I could get out of this dimension! But we let you in, you let very little blood drop. I could only gain a little strength."  
  
"So how do you plan to get out?"  
  
"I plan to have the rest of your blood. You owe me at least the much for not bringing the pure one!" He came at me and I thought of Brittany. If I die she will face him… only he will be worse and in our world. I can't let my daughter suffer.  
  
"Don't ever talk about using my daughter!" I ran to him and kicked him down. As soon as he was on the ground I straddled his tired body. "You will be sorry you ever thought of feeding off my baby!" I plunged the stake into his chest. The figure under me soon turned to dust and I stood up.  
  
"Tara are you there?"  
  
"Yeah so did you beat him? We heard you thinking about not wanting to die."  
  
"Yes… he's dead."  
  
"Good then you can come home, right pet?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ok then I will contact you later after I get the spell done for bringing you back. I will disconnect the telepathic spell. Buffy… go back to where you started. I will open a portal for that spot. Do you remember where it was?"  
  
"Yeah I can get there. How long do I have?"  
  
"I will say about... fifteen minutes?"  
  
"Are you serious? After all I just went through?"  
  
"Buffy if you don't get there now then I can't do it. There's only a certain amount of time I can open this portal after someone going through. If you want to see your family ever again you will get to where you came from… I believe in you."  
  
"Thanks… I love you Spike. I will see you soon."  
  
"I trust you on that…"  
  
"No worries… I'll be there." I walked out of the lair to find hundreds of the demon guards I had faced before. "What the…"   
  
To Be Continued….  
  
----Ok I got this chapter in before leaving so I won't be updating for a little while. Thanks for the reviews and everything. Please read and review! Thanks for all the support!---- 


	12. Sister Thing

Author: Blackcherrymeg  
  
Title: A New Life  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Summary: Faith and Buffy are Twin slayers who move to Sunny Dale with their sister Dawn. Now having to live with an aunt, they meet new people, one which they aren't pleased to see.  
  
I saw the hundreds of demons huddled together waiting for me. "No wonder it was so easy to beat the master and the first..." I stayed quiet so as not to draw any attention my way. I walked quietly along a ledge that led to the door.   
  
'They will notice me as I get to the door if I do this right…I can take a couple down then run.'  
  
"Buffy luv what do you mean? Are there more demons?"  
  
I then remembered that Spike and Tara were still practically in my head. "There's just a few blocking my way." I let my gaze fall upon the demons. I started walking carefully. The ledge narrowed as I neared the opening.  
  
"Buffy you really need to hurry."  
  
"Please hurry Buffy. I can't raise Brittany on my own."  
  
A tear fell down my cheek as I thought of my family back in Sunny Dale. I quickened my pace, but still careful not to fall. "I'm coming home to you. I'll find my way."  
  
I watched my steps as I walked along the narrow ledge of loose dirt. "Oh please don't let my clumsiness come now." The demons seemed to not notice me yet which was weird, but very good. They looked to be talking or something; maybe planning an attack. I could see the opening about twenty feet ahead of me and knew the ledge would be almost impossible to use at the last five feet. I turned so that my back was to the wall and I scoot along the path; only my heels were on the dirt now.  
  
"Buffy how you doing?"  
  
"Good accept no more interruptions for the next two to five minutes okay?"  
  
"Right sorry."  
  
I knew Tara really didn't know what I was facing, and I was glad she knew when not to talk. The last five feet came too soon and I faced the fact of having to get off the ledge. I was only a little off the ground, but might make a noise. I chanced the consequence of fighting those demons and jumped. I ran to the exit and cleared it safely. I didn't take my time running down the same way I came up the mountain.  
  
"I'm out of there and going back where I came from."  
  
"How much longer will it take?" Tara asked concerned.  
  
"Well it took a couple hours to get here so I'm guessing… well I don't really know."  
  
"You have to hurry!"  
  
"Well I did walk here so I'm guessing with my Slayer strength run I can make it… with a better time." I ran fast and never stopped. I only thought of Spike and the first time he held Brittany. The first time I kissed him; everything we had back in Sunny Dale.   
  
"Are you there pet?"  
  
"Yeah Spike I'm here."  
  
"Do you honestly think you'll make it?"  
  
"I don't really know."  
  
"Just think of all the good times we've had. Like after I proposed to you and we took a few minutes talking about our lives."  
  
I let a smile form on my lips as I continued running and remembering.  
  
----Flashback----  
  
"Can't you just imagine it?"  
  
I looked over at Spike who had a huge grin on his face. "Imagine what?" I cocked my head in confusion.  
  
"Our lives from now on will not be the same… maybe not even normal."  
  
I let out a big laugh and he looked at me in question. "Our lives haven't been normal. Not since we met. We getting married will just …allow it to get even more…not-normal." I gave a big smile and he leaned forward and kissed me.  
  
"Is it bad we're not normal?"  
  
"No it's not bad… I like it so far."  
  
"Me too." Spike said and took my hand in his.  
  
----End Flashback----  
  
I continued running until I saw the hill where the tribe I met was. "I'm almost there Tara! I can see it now."  
  
"I'm so sorry Buffy…"  
  
I slowed my pace down as I took in her words. "W-what do you m-mean you're sorry?"  
  
"There's literally one minute left. If I open the portal you have that long."  
  
"Then do it, I-I can make it still."  
  
"Buffy…"  
  
"No! I can see it from here." I ran at my top speed and saw the dark portal shooting from a star seal like the one in the high school. I closed my eyes and jumped into the portal.  
  
My eyelids felt heavy and I could hear voices. "Buffy?"  
  
"Tara is that you?" But there was no answer in my head like before. So I opened my mouth this time and actually said the words. "Tara is that you?"  
  
"Yeah Buffy I'm here."  
  
I finally opened my eyes and saw a blurry Tara figure. "Where's Spike… is he here too?"  
  
"I'm here luv." I looked over and saw a tall figure with bleach blonde coloring.   
  
"Hey you, I told you I'm coming home." I gave him a smile and he kissed my hand, which he was holding.  
  
"Buffy it seemed like years that you were gone. Don't ever leave me again luv."   
  
Tara came towards me and I recognized my surroundings. I was in my room. "How did I get here?"  
  
"Well you weren't here…you were at the high school and we brought you here about thirty minutes ago." She checked my body for any bruises or injuries. "Are you hurt at all?"  
  
"Yeah my face is really sore, the bruises are gone now, but they got some nasty hits on me." I kept my gaze on Spike. "Where's Brittany?"  
  
"She's downstairs with Faith, let me go get her." I nodded as Tara left the room.  
  
"I missed you and Brittany so much. You two are what got me here in time. You are all I thought about while I was there."  
  
"Same here pet, now get some rest."  
  
"Just let me see Britt, and then I'll sleep." He said ok and waited for Tara. She came in a minute later holding the tiny girl in a pink blanket. Brittany was wearing her light yellow pajamas I had gotten her. I took her from Tara's arm and settled me eyes upon her. "Hey little one, it's nice to see you again." I kissed her lightly on her head. "Now that I know you are all ok and so am I… I will get some sleep." Spike took Brittany and laid her down; Tara left my room and it was just my own family now.  
  
"Well Britt went right to sleep." I smiled at spike as he took off his shirt revealing toned muscles. He climbed into bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Today was the longest day of my life." Spike pulled me closer to him and I felt his warm welcoming body.  
  
"You have no idea…" We drifted off to sleep within minutes.   
  
A loud crash from downstairs woke me up. I glanced at the clock that read 2:19 a.m. "What the heck is going on?" I threw the covers off me and checked on Brittany. She was still sound asleep. "Spike wake up."   
  
He shifted in the bed and looked at me with tired eyes. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I heard something downstairs. I'm going to go check and see what it was. Stay here and watch Britt."  
  
"Alright, but be safe."   
  
I nodded and headed down the stairs. It was dark except for the couple streaks of moonlight coming from the bare windows. I had grabbed an umbrella from my room and had my hand wrapped securely around it. I turned on the first light which lit up part of the living room. I noticed some of the pictures on the entertainment center were moved. I quietly made my way over to them and saw a red light. "Hmm what could that be?" I waved my hand in front of it and noticed the red light moving with my hand. "A tiny camera?" I picked it up and smashed it with the umbrella. "Someone's a little sloppy." I sang in a happy tone. I rounded a corner into the kitchen and heard something move into the dining room. I took a different route to the dining room. "I know you're here." I lifted my umbrella above my head as I entered the room. I stood at the end of our dining table, while looking at a man on the opposite end.  
  
"Miss Summers."  
  
He spoke with a British accent and my first thought was the Council. "You know my name, but I don't know yours, that is a little unfair."  
  
"I am Ronald Klein. Part of The Watcher's Council."  
  
"Just as I figured. Now what do you want?"  
  
"Oh I'm just here on a check up."  
  
"That camera of yours wasn't hidden too well if you ask me."  
  
"Well we are the Council, we have our ways. The camera was just extra, not meant to do any extraordinary work." He removed the mask he was wearing.  
  
"Just get out now. I'm doing fine and so is Faith. There is no reason to worry about the bad guys with me around."  
  
"Very well, I'll be seeing you later."  
  
He walked out of our front door and I quickly locked it behind him. "Don't they ever just stay away?" I murmured to myself. I made it back upstairs to find Spike singing a song to Brittany. "Did she wake up?"  
  
"Yeah so I'm trying to calm her down. What was going on downstairs?"  
  
"Someone from the Watchers Council. He said it was just a check-up."  
  
"Were you expecting one?"  
  
"No but he's gone now. I just want to go back to bed. I'm going to go wake up Tara and have her do a protection spell over Brittany." I walked out of the room and woke up Tara.  
  
"Can you do a protection spell over Brittany?"  
  
She rubbed at her eyes tiredly. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's late… sorry. A member of the Council just showed up and was 'checking up' on me. Please do a spell."  
  
"Yeah I will. Just give me a minute to wake up. I'll be in your room in a minute."   
  
"Thank you so much. I owe you so big time." I gave her a hug and left the room.  
  
Spike was lying down when I came into our room. "So what'd the witch say?"  
  
"She'll do a spell to keep Brittany safe. I just don't understand how they can go after an innocent baby."  
  
"Well they won't ever get to her. I'll make sure of that." He kissed me and then the door opened to reveal Tara.  
  
"I need to do a chant over Brittany and then lightly sprinkle this over her head. Since she's just a baby I can't do the spell with the necklace because she might choke at night."  
  
"But this is safer right?"  
  
"Yes it is safer and baby-proof. Can you put Brittany on the floor here?"  
  
I picked Britt up and laid her on the floor where Tara pointed. She proceeded with the spell and soon it was over with. "Thanks Tara, sorry to wake you up. I'm probably just getting paranoid for no reason."  
  
"Its fine Buffy, you have reason to worry about the Council. For now just try to relax, I'll help you protect her with all I can." Tara left and I put Brittany back to bed.  
  
-----Next Morning (Faith's POV) -----  
  
I woke up to find I was still in my room. My things weren't packed yet to move in with Angel. I wasn't sure how Buffy would feel about it or if it would even work out. I've never been so serious with a guy, let alone a nice one!  
  
"Faith you have to get out of bed now. Breakfast is ready and you have school!"  
  
"I know I'm getting up." I stood up and started my shower. I got undressed and hopped into the steaming water. There was a knock on my bathroom door, but didn't hear it open. I figured they went away and continued with my shower. I suddenly got the shivers and figured whoever knocked left my door open. "People around here need to learn about respect." I peaked out of my shower curtain to see Angel standing there with his famous-smirk. "What are you doing here?" I asked a little surprised.  
  
"I thought I would take you to school, but now that I think of it I didn't get a shower this morning. Mind if I join?"  
  
"Aunt Loraine might not like that."  
  
He looked all around. "I don't see her anywhere. What harm could it do?"  
  
"Alright, but I'm almost done. No playing and I'm serious." Angel was undressed in a minute. He stepped in with me, but then we were interrupted by Dawn's voice.  
  
"Faith are you almost done in there?" I heard the door open and prayed she didn't notice Angel's clothes.  
  
"Yeah Dawn just get out. Can't I get a little privacy?"  
  
"Yeah whatever, see you downstairs in a few?"  
  
"Yes now leave." The door slammed shut and Angel smiled at me. "You don't seem like a morning person."  
  
"Ha-ha very funny. I just didn't get a lot of sleep with Buffy being back and all."  
  
"Is everything alright with her?"  
  
"Yeah I just… wait what are we doing? I have to get to school. You can stay I have to get ready." He laughed and kissed my forehead, and then I stepped out and dried off. There was a knock at the door so I tightened my towel.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's just me Faith."  
  
I opened the door to find Buffy holding Brittany on her hip. "What's up B?"  
  
"I was just wondering is you were taking Dawn or if I was."  
  
"Well she asked me to, but you can if you're not doing anything else." I noticed Buffy's gaze drift to inside my room. I turned around to notice Angel standing there.  
  
She smiled a teasing smile. "I'll just go now." She turned on her heel and I shut my door.  
  
"You could've just put on your clothes at least."  
  
"Yeah well I thought this towel would leave a better impression." I made my way over to him and he kissed me lightly.  
  
"I have to get ready for school. Just hang on ok?"  
  
"Alright I'll wait right here on your bed."  
  
"Get your clothes on!" I threw his clothes at him and he smiled.  
  
I got dressed into some black jeans and a dark blue top. Angel's face got serious and he took my hand in his as I neared the bed. "What is it with you today?"  
  
He smirked and brought me down to sit next to him. "When are you going to move in?"  
  
My body stiffened at the question. 'When am I going to move in?' "I just haven't found the time. I mean it's only been a couple days since you asked me. I want to talk to B first. Do the whole sister thing, you know?"  
  
"Ok that's fine."  
  
"Well I'm ready so let's go downstairs now?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
We walked downstairs, hand-in-hand, as Aunt Loraine came up to us crying. "What's wrong?"  
  
She was sobbing loudly and we couldn't understand her. "J-Joyce is gone…" My stomach turned as she spilled the words out. Buffy was holding Brittany and Spike was comforting her.  
  
Loraine handed me a note, written in blood.  
  
"I don't know what she means to you, but we need our slayers. Clean up your act Summers girls or you will regret it."  
  
Ronald  
  
P.S Be grateful we didn't grab Brittany.  
  
I looked up at Buffy once again and she let out a few tears. "Damn Council…" I muttered as I walked to B.  
  
To be continued…  
  
----Thanks for reviewing sorry it took so long for me to update. My summer vacation lasted longer than I thought it would. Well I hope you like this chapter, please review more and tell me what you think! Thanks. ---- 


	13. Welcome to the Normal Life

Author: Blackcherrymeg

Title: A New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 13

---Buffy's POV---

I got up from my seat and walked to Faith who hadn't really said much. "Hey so do you want to go kick some butt?"

"The Council members are human we can't do anything."

"Correction, we can't do anything the police know about. The Council members are just as demonic as the nasties we fight everyday and night. Come on Faith."

"Alright B sounds good to me."

I nodded and went back to Spike who was waving some baby toy in front of Brittany's face and she smiled wildly at this. "Hey love what did Faith say? Is she in for the fun?"

"She said she was up to it. Little Joyce didn't deserve this...she doesn't even know about slayers. This is my entire fault! I shouldn't have gotten you guys involved and I should have stayed in LA!"

"With that wanker Riley?" Spike spat out towards me.

"No before I knew you and Loraine. Before I came to Sunny Dale. I could have called in some favors around the city."

"Now pet you're being a bit hard on yourself. You didn't know this would happen...and if you knew about us and Brittany would you have stayed in LA?"

I looked up at Spike and knew what he was saying was right. I wouldn't have stayed in LA. "You're right Spike...Let's just get back Joyce. I feel so bad that Tara ended up staying here with us for so long."

"Don't worry about her pet. I was talking to her and she's found an interest here. Let's get Joyce home and safe." I nodded and took Brittany into my arms. She put her head against my collar bone and was fast asleep in no time.

"I'm going to call Willow and Giles to baby-sit Britt. Do you think they'll mind?"

"No love, they adore Brittany." I nodded in agreement and called Willow, then Giles and asked them. They agreed without hesitation. After gathering all of what Brittany needed I drove to Giles' place. I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before he answered. He was in his usual attire. Just a sweater and old-man pants. I laughed to myself at that description.

"Good morning Buffy, what made you need baby-sitters at such short notice?"

"Well a member of the Council came to my house and said he was checking up on me, but then this morning we found my little cousin missing form her room and a note signed ours truly, Ronald Klein."

"My goodness! I knew Ronald back in college. He was such a nice young fellow. I would never think this to be his style. Well I guess the surprises never stop coming. Willow will be arriving shortly; I do presume you have everything ready for Brittany?"

"Yeah I packed her diaper bag and she has enough formula. Well everything's packed for her. By chance do you know where the Council could be found?"

"I do know their location, but Buffy dear...I'm afraid they are much too strong for the slayer."

"How about the –slayers-, a witch, and a pissed off British dad?"

"Well that might do it."

"Good because it's what I have. I have to go now." I gave Brittany a kiss on her cheek and handed her to Giles. "Make sure you read the directions for the formula I wrote down." I said, then Giles handed me a paper that had the location information for the Council...more specifically, Ronald Klein.

Getting into my car I drove to the airport where Spike, Faith, and Tara would be. It took a long forty minutes to reach the airport and Sunny Dale's not that big of a town! I thought to myself. I pulled into the airport parking lot and walked fast to the little coffee shop in the airport. Spike and Faith were ordering things while Tara sat quietly at a small booth next to the window. I sat down with her after entering the building.

"Hey Tara, so are you ready?"

"I have meditated a lot and feel prepared to do any kind of spell that is asked of me. Though I hope it's nothing too extreme..."

"Don't worry, I will not ask you to do anything that will endanger your abilities to control your magic."

Tara just looked down at the small cup of coffee that was between her hands. Spike and Faith soon joined us. Spike sat next to me and Faith was next to Tara. "So what is the plan B?" Faith asked, finally sounding intrigued by the big battle. I always knew she was a sucked for fighting.

"We go into the Council's building telling them we are ready to negotiate a deal no the subject of Brittany and Joyce. Nothing too drastic to make it seem fake; just enough to make them let their guard down. They know I won't let them kill Brittany so I'm thinking...I offer giving her up for adoption?"

Spike looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you bloody nuts slayer? We aren't giving our daughter up to get the other nibblet back. It might sound selfish, but I won't do it!"

"Spike don't worry. I have already arranged who will be 'given' custody of Brittany. Willow offered to do any paper work if it got that far. I would never give Brittany up and you know that Spike!" I shot back harshly.

"Ok we don't need a lovers' quarrel here."

"Ok..." Spike just turned towards the window to distract himself.

"After we shake on the deal we get Joyce back and the papers I presume will be handed over to me for signing. That's when Tara will have finished a protection spell over Joyce and the rest of us so they can't touch any of us for about... how long will it last?"

"I know a spell that will last for a good fifteen minutes. Other than that we will need ingredients."

"Right well we don't have time for ingredients and all that. Once we're protected the weapons will be brought in by Spike who will have been standing outside waiting. We fight, they die and the war's done."

"How long did it take you to come up with that one B?"

"As long as my showers last."

"Oh so about...forever!" Faith joked. We all laughed then got up and walked outside.

"Buffy we have a witch let's just teleport instead of wasting money on some bloody plane."

"The office building has teleportation protection all around the perimeter. They won't expect us to just walk in."

"We're going to just walk in? I don't think they'll like that too much."

"Why do they have to know?"

Faith understood and we all walked to where we would board the plane and were soon ready to take off.

---Many hours later---

"Ladies and gentlemen please exit carefully, for we are at our destination. Have a good trip." A preppy voice came from the front of the plane. I got ready to leave and we stepped out and rushed to the nearest cab in sight. We arrived at a huge brown mansion.

"Are you sure this is where they're at love?"

"This is it. Giles once said that the Council isn't modest with their money." They all nodded and followed me to a tall iron black gate. I looked at the surveillance Camera then to Tara. She nodded and understood.

A ball of fire emerged from her hands and hit the camera in burst into flames. I took off my backpack that I had carried and pulled out four cloaks. "What are those pet?"

"Just ordinary cloaks I bought from some Halloween store."

"Trying to feel magical there B?"

"They have an invisibility spell cast over them. Put them on and let's go." They did as I said and Tara broke the gates with a spell. We walked into the old building after getting right past the guards.

"Buffy what floor?" Tara whispered quietly. We could see each other, but someone without a cloak couldn't see us.

"The third floor, he said it's a tall black door. Let's go and check it out."

We followed the directions and found the door with no problem. I tested the knob and it was unlocked to my surprise. I opened it and peeked inside first. Joyce was tied to a chair with rope and chains. I looked to a desk in the front by a large window. Ronald was sitting there going through some papers. Spike had been left in the hallway carrying a bag of weapons.

I walked in front of the desk and took the cloak off. Ronald looked up a bit startled by my presence. "Hello Ronald... I believe we've met before."

"How did you get in here?"

"We have some connections. Now I came to negotiate this little problem we have here."

"And what problem is that miss Summers?"

"That's Mrs. Crawford. And I'm sure you know what problem we have." I bent over his desk and leaned in towards his face. "You want my baby out of my life and you have my baby cousin."

"So you've come to strike a deal?" He asked loosening his tie nervously.

"Getting a little worried? Somebody must be pretty powerful to get into this building."

"What do you propose we do?"

"I give Brittany up for adoption and you give back Joyce."

"That's too easy. There's a catch."

"It's not easy! I find that it's a bit better than you killing her so I will give her up for adoption where she has a nice family!"

"I suppose that will do...Let me untie Joyce and then I will hand you the papers." He got up and was untying Joyce as I slipped on the cloak for a second. I looked around and saw Tara, she was chanting and soon looked at me then nodded.

"It's done Buffy. Now would be a good time to kill him." I nodded and told her to get spike. I slipped off the cloak and found Ronald with Joyce at his desk.

"Is everything in order Mr. Klein?"

"Yes everything is in order. Is there somebody in particular you want to adopt Brittany?"

"I spoke to a girl yesterday and she said she would be willing to adopt Brittany. Now hand over Joyce." Ronald pushed Joyce slightly and she came towards me. Tara, Spike, and Faith took their cloaks off and Spike was the first to throw an arrow. It hit Ronald in the chest and he fell over.

"I'd said that earns me ten points, right love?" Spike asked with sarcasm.

"Sure honey." He smirked at me and then we all ran back down the stairs. Spike took Joyce to the car, while the others and I stayed to fight. Just as I planned all the other members came running to the alarm that had gone off. Tara came into play as she blasted them with fireballs and I went into action with swords. Faith threw great kicks and punches.

---An hour later---

Tara slumped against a wall for support; the magic had drained all her energy. I stood above the last of the dead Council members and Faith was checking pulses. "Looks like their all dead B. Let's hit it."

The way home was quiet, but comforting. Spike drove and I was up front holding his hand. Faith, Tara, and Joyce were all asleep in the back. We boarded the airplane and were fast asleep until the annoying voice came on telling us we were on the ground. We all got off and took our car home. We pulled into the driveway of Giles' place and I ran in to get Brittany.

"Buffy you're back! Oh thank heavens you're well!" Giles said as he came up to me with Brittany wide awake in his arms.

"Hey sweetie, did you miss your mommy?" I cooed at Britt.

"Hey Buffy everything go according to plans?" Willow asked coming out of the kitchen/

"Everything's ok." I smiled and turned towards Giles who was cleaning his glasses.

"You do know what this means right Buffy?"

"Yeah I know exactly what it means." I smiled brightly and walked back to the car where Spike's smile widened when he saw Brittany.

I buckled her in and we were ready to go. "What took you so long, love?"

By now Faith and Tara were both awake. "Giles wanted to talk to me for a few."

"Oh what did he want to say?" Spike asked as he backed out of the driveway.

"He just wanted to make sure I knew what all of this meant."

"And what does it mean?" He looked over at me.

"Yeah B spill. What does it mean that the Council's dead?"

"No Council...no vampires...no slayers. Welcome to the normal life everyone." I said as we pulled in front of the house.

THE END!!!!

---Thanks for all your reviews and all your ideas! I hope you enjoyed the ending!!---


End file.
